Captive Souls
by Chibi Mirai Gogeta
Summary: AU: Aliens have taken over Earth and Goku is taken prisoner. All hope falls upon Earth's protectors and the fate of mankind rests on Chichi's shoulders. Can they make a difference? CCx?
1. A Cold Winter's Night

**Captive Souls**

**Prologue**

The dark and empty streets of what seemed to be a war-torn country were silent and foreboding. A lone figure walked down the flawed road stepping over rubble and debris from what has been left laying in the wake. A sudden noise startles the woman walking. Glancing slightly behind, the woman runs to the nearest alleyway where she finds a sewer hubcap and pries it off. Quickly, she climbs down while pulling the sewer hubcap back onto the hole. Moments later, two figures appeared at the entrance of the alley; one shining a flashlight and the other standing there with a strange weapon.

"Did you see something?" One of the officer-like beings asked.

"No, I haven't." The other replied.

"Carry on then."

Beneath their feet, the woman sighed in relief. She was one of the few thousands of people left to defy the aliens that have arrived from another world. In the basket that she had, she carried food and medicine to those that needed it. Little did she know that she also carried the people's hope with one of the seven fabled dragon balls that she kept in memory of her beloved. It was too soon that she knew that she carried it and the hope it might bring to the people of Earth and to her family.

* * *

Deeper in the sewer, the strongest warriors were on bed rest lying defeated from the alien forces. They had been ambushed them days earlier while trying to save a car heading to a camp loaded with people. They all barely managed to escape with their lives; however, they have failed in saving those that could assist them later in their cause.

"Hey Chi-chi," Yamcha looked up at the female entering the main area. "Did you hear any word about Goku?"

"I haven't," Chi-chi sadly replied. "If it wasn't for all of those people, I'd end up clobbering them!"

"Hey, don't get antsy," another male spoke up. "We got to be strong for dad!"

"You're right Goten, but I can't help but feel we could have done more for your father." Chi-chi removed some clean towels from the basket and began to dip it in what clean water they had. Moving to her eldest son Gohan, she cleaned and bandaged his wounds.

"I hope that we can still save him," Gohan spoke with little hope in his voice.

"So do I," Chi-chi felt tears running down her cheek. They have been forced to endure this for months, but it felt like years since they have last seen peace. It felt like yesterday that things were better for them. For now, they would have to use what strength they could to endure and hope for a miracle.

_**To Be Continued…**_


	2. Survival

**Captive Souls**

**Chapter 1**

Chi-chi made her way to the living area where the people lived. She noticed that there was a small crowd and made her way over. Since they were forced in the sewers, death seemed to be a common enemy than the aliens that they fought against. She knew the medicine that she brought might ease suffering, but could not stop death from coming to this victim. This alone was hard because she knew Shenron could not bring anyone back who has died from natural causes.

"Grandma, don't die," A little girl cries sadly.

"My little Kala, it'll be alright," an elderly woman spoke before her eyes drifted shut. "I'd rather die than let those aliens kill me in the worst ways."

"No!" Kala's cry was heard. Chi-chi felt her hand tremble and the basket shake. Someone turned and saw Chi-chi standing there.

"Mysterious Nightingale, have you brought more medicine?" Chi-chi nodded and put the basket down. People swarmed around her instantly; the old woman quickly forgotten and tore into the basket that she had. Food, medicine, fabric, water and flowers were pulled out of the basket with much haste. All of the work Chi-chi went through to ensure that they survived made her realize how much of a difference she was making in her own way. Had she not helped the people that they managed to save from the aliens, they too would have perished.

Some people picked up the body of the woman and began wrapping her in cloth. It was no good that they kept her in the sewer for long since the stench of death would probably lure the aliens to the place they were hiding. Chi-chi pulled on the grate that leads to a nearby river and those that have sealed the body followed her.

* * *

"Mom? Are you alright?" Goten asked when Chi-chi returned from the riverside funeral.

"Why do we fight for them when we know that no matter what we do, they'll die?" Chi-chi spoke sadly.

"We can't think like that!" Gohan yelled. "We're protecting them from Raizen!"

"But they're dying from natural causes at the same time!" Chi-chi argued. She utterly hated the name of the leader who had torn her family apart. She had lost Goku the day they invaded and had no idea if her husband was still alive or not.

"She's got a point," A gruff voice spoke up. All eyes turned to Piccolo who was standing at Dende's side. Since the alien invasion, the group barely managed to save the Guardian of Earth. "The Daza-jin are going to eventually find this place and capture the people who can't fight back."

"We shouldn't abandon them!" Gohan growled before Piccolo grabbed him by the rags he wore.

"If we don't, then they'll be our downfall!" Piccolo hissed.

"I agree with the Namek," Vegeta snorted. "These humans did nothing for us in the past nor will they do something with us in the future."

Chi-chi heard the argument she had spawned and felt guilty. Yes, there were people who needed the Mysterious Nightingale, but she could not abandon them. Dende saw the discomfort on Chi-chi's face and whistled to stop the yelling that had spawned.

"Enough! If it's possible, I'll see if Shenron might be able to fix the damage done after we defeat them!" Dende answered. "Our priority is that they aren't found. If they are, then we'll have nothing else to protect except ourselves. Raizen and his army won't rest until we're destroyed. The only thing stalling his attempt to find us is the humans he still has to enslave."

Everyone was quietly digesting what Dende had said. It felt like a pin had dropped and they were busy looking for it before they could even say anything again.

"Fine," Piccolo caved in. He hated the idea that he was going to aid the same humans that refused to aid them in defeating Majin Buu at first before their savior managed to encourage them. Since the death of Hercule Satan, the people went astray in their beliefs and some had managed to blow the warrior's cover by charging Raizen's troops head on. Those that perished made the humans realize that they had no other choice than to put their trust in those who were trying to protect them.

"I'm going to get food for us before the sun rises," Chi-chi pulled the hood up on her cloak before climbing up the ladder. A hand grasped her ankle and she looked down at Piccolo.

"Be careful Chi-chi. The others won't be able to give you back up." Piccolo warned.

"I understand." Chi-chi slipped out of the sewers and vanished into the night.

* * *

A cold wind blew against Chi-chi and she shivered from the sensation. She had no time to be idle and heads towards a boarded up grocery store. Where there's food, there's bound to be trouble. Looking out, she noticed no signs of forced entry and looked for a loose board. Finding one, she slipped in.

A lone light shone down the aisle ways from the flashlight Chi-chi carried with her. If this had been a store still operating, the alarms would have been already blaring off at the pilfering she was doing within the store. Grabbing any canned goods and bottled water, she quickly felt the basket's weight more than double before searching for a generator that Bulma needed. This would definitely slow her and provide trouble if she were caught.

With both arms full, Chi-chi headed back to the entrance and pushed her way out. The generator she had got caught in the boards and she jerked on it to pull it free. The board broke within the process and she quickly ran towards the alleyway where she put the generator down into the sewer first before going in herself. Covering the sewer, she hid while guards who heard the noise of the board breaking came to check it out.

"Search inside the store. If the Mysterious Nightingale's inside, then drag her out alive." The officer commanded his troops. Chi-chi watched from afar while the men began tearing off the boards. Moments later, they emerged.

"There's no sign of the Mysterious Nightingale." A soldier spoke.

"Set this place ablaze!" The officer commanded. Chi-chi watched with pure horror while the store was torched and began to burn down. Their hopes to find food were dashed heavily and it would take days for her to locate another store; days that no one could afford.

"Don't blame yourself," Vegeta attempted to comfort Chi-chi. "We'll have to limit the food to rations again until you find another place for us to get food."

"At least we'll have plenty of Spam!" Gohan smiled while pulling out a can of the said food.

"Mommy?" Goten timidly spoke. "Will we find daddy?"

"I hope so." Chi-chi grasped her youngest son in a hug. If it hadn't of been for her children, Chi-chi would have probably given up living and helping others.

"I want him to be here for my birthday next week." Chi-chi froze. Was it really close to Goten's birthday?

"If I can, I'll try to find some cake mix and make you a birthday cake." Goten's eyes lit up. He hadn't had any sweets for quite sometime and fresh ingredients seemed nearly non-existent.

"I'd like that!" Goten smiled. "I miss your cooking."

Chi-chi pulled away and Goten ran off to the hammock he had all happy. Even a false sense of hope could easily be taken from them now. Feeling a dark stare from Piccolo, Chi-chi nervously turned to her husband's former nemesis slowly.

"You know you shouldn't give him hope when things look bad," Piccolo spoke in scorn voice.

"Hope is all we're surviving on right now," Chi-chi countered.

"You're going to have to learn how to fly if you're going to continue your escapades as the 'Mysterious Nightingale' for these people." Piccolo mentally kicked himself the moment those words escaped his lips. HE was going to teach his former arch-nemesis' wife how to fly? What the hell was this world coming to?

"Then I'll hold you responsible for teaching me." Chi-chi demanded. Her husband had once shown her the basics, but she had not grasped the full measures of learning how to fly.

* * *

"Here's the generator mom was able to bring back," Gohan carried the generator with the arm that wasn't broken. Dende had healed him back to partial health, but since the Guardian of Earth had to deal with healing the other warriors, that left Gohan with mostly injured; especially when it came to a certain Saiya-jin Prince demanding his daily healing from the Namek.

"Thanks Gohan," Bulma took the generator from Gohan and set it down on the ground before hooking up her welding tools to it.

The scientist had worked greatly on what they needed to survive down here from water purifiers to lighting. What she was working on now was a gravity increasing belt that would help Vegeta greatly since he demanded that the woman create him another gravity machine. Sadly though, Bulma lacked the materials to make such a luxury item for the Saiya-jin Prince and had to go with what she had. Trunks could only bring back so much at once to help his mother with her projects.

"Need anything else?" Gohan asked.

"When Chi-chi goes up next time, make sure she brings back more batteries or rechargeable ones. And some shampoo, containers for water, some hair bands…"

"Okay, okay," Gohan cut off the woman before she continued to name off things. "I'll see what mom can do. Just write it down on a list."

"Mom! I'm back!" Trunks called out. Bulma turned and saw Trunks hauling a large cart filled with metal and wires that she asked for.

"Good job Trunks," Bulma pulled out a small piece of metal and welds the device shut. "Take this to your father. If he breaks it, he's not getting another."

"Wow! This looks cool!" Trunks ran off with the device. Bulma pulled out some scrap paper and a pen and began to write a list.

* * *

The sun was starting to filter into the sewers by the time Gohan returned to the main area. Chi-chi had fallen asleep and Gohan tucked the list in Chi-chi's basket. Going to where his brother was sleeping, he climbed into the hammock and closed his eyes. During the day, everyone slept so that at by sunset, they could work again to plan to do with the cover of night.

_**To Be Continued…**_


	3. Enter Dusk

**Captive Souls**

**Chapter 2**

"**_Good evening, Dusk,"_** A dark voice spoke from a speaker. "**_Are you ready for tonight's mission?" _**The masked figure nodded while he remained kneeling in a dark room. "**_Good. Tonight, you are to ambush the Mysterious Nightingale inside an old cathedral. She'll believe there are humans hiding in that area thanks to that spy we hired to do our dirty work for us."_**

"If that is what Lord Raizen asks, I shall obey," Dusk spoke in a harsh voice before standing at full height. He wore a black spandex suit that in the pale light shone red to outline the muscular physique he had. The cloak he wore was a blood-like red that had a golden chain stemming to armor that was the same color tone as the cloak he wore. On his side, he had what looked like a light saber-type weapon on the belt he wore at his waist. His face was concealed behind a black mask that shielded his true identity from all those who dared face him.

"**_Excellent. I expect that you carry out your mission and see to it that it fails."_**

* * *

Chi-chi woke in fright. The nightmare she had was the same every time she tried to sleep ending with her husband succumbing to the army Raizen sent after them. No matter how strong she tried to look on the outside, she cried out internally for this chaos to stop. She wished she could have done some thing different in the dream, but she could not do that or fix the past that had gone astray. She noticed the other fighters gathered around the table discussing tonight's plans. 

"Recently, there was a cathedral that has people hiding inside," A male spoke in a mysterious voice. They trusted this male with news he managed to get from the underground about the city. "It would do us good if we managed to evacuate that area before Raizen's troops learn of it."

"Sounds like a wise idea Milton," Piccolo agreed. "We'll head there tonight and evacuate the survivors."

"Let me go with you," Chi-chi spoke up.

"Chi-chi, it's too dangerous," Krillin admitted. "They're looking for the Mysterious Nightingale and if you come, they might capture you."

"I'm not that weak." Chi-chi growled. True she maybe the weakest fighter; however, she still manages to fight off the guards that come after her during her nightly raids. It is due to this that the surviving humans are forced to wait until she returned with what food and medicine she can get. It was better than losing what they have left to Raizen's forces.

"Krillin's got a point though," Yamcha agreed with the ex-monk. Ever since Krillin lost both his wife and daughter to those monsters, he vowed vengeance; even at the cost of his mortal life here on Earth.

"No matter how much you discourage me, I will find a way to get them to safety," Chi-chi countered. It's true that thanks to her, she had found this haven for them, but they feared that it would not last much longer.

"Very well," Piccolo spoke. "Chi-chi, while you lead them to safety, we'll keep guard in case we have trouble."

* * *

The old cathedral seemed out of place to be standing since there were buildings that had been reduced to rubble around it. Either Kami himself shielded the sanctuary from attack or the aliens decided to give the humans at least a small bit of hope in this battle torn world. There seemed to be no signs of trouble and the warriors flew around once to make sure it was safe. 

"Okay mom," Gohan spoke in the communicator that he wore on his headband. "You can head in."

Chi-chi crossed the area and pushed against the door before sliding in. Upon entering, she noticed covers draped over lumps that she assumed were people. Walking up to the nearest one, she pulled back the cover before she realized that it was just a bunch of rubble covered. Before Chi-chi could speak into the communicator to inform them that it was a trap, a blast struck the hand held device. It landed to the ground sizzling and crackling from the damage.

"I don't think so," A voice spoke before Chi-chi caught sight of the warrior standing there wearing a mask with no remorse in his eyes.

"Did you set up this trap?" Chi-chi growled while sliding into a fighting stance. She had never met this man before; however, she heard a description of Dusk, the supposed Nightingale Hunter, who was literally Raizen's right-hand man. Perhaps this man was him. "And are you Dusk, the supposed Nightingale Hunter?"

"No and yes to both of your questions," Dusk vaguely spoke before lunging at Chi-chi.

* * *

"Mom? Mom! Did you find the people?" Gohan spoke frantically in the communicator that had fallen silent. He grew worried about his mother and before he could charge in, a blast struck the side of the cathedral.

"We got company!" Yamcha yelled. At least a hundred of Raizen's troops surrounded the warriors and easily outnumbered them.

"We won't go down without a fight!" Vegeta yelled, transforming into a Super Saiya-jin and lunging at the soldiers.

* * *

Inside the cathedral, Chi-chi was knocked off her feet by the impending blast at one of the towers. She felt the punch in her gut by Dusk before she fell back a few feet. Landing on the ground with a thud, she spat up a bit of bile in her throat before she gathered herself up slowly. The last blow felt inhuman; it left Chi-chi winded while she paused to catch her breath. How could one be that strong? 

"Is this the famous Mysterious Nightingale I heard so much about?" Dusk scoffed at the woman's feeble attempts. "You're a pitiful fighter if I ever seen one."

Chi-chi was insulted by this male's taunts. She had been trained by her father at a young age before she met Goku. Within time, she had fought against him in the World Martial Arts Tournament. He long since went on to protect the world countless times and sacrificed his life not twice, but three times. For Dusk to go that far in stating she was weak and considering she couldn't hold a match against her own children anymore has angered the woman. Lunging at him, Dusk was taken by surprise when Chi-chi fired a blast of her own at him. He barely deflected the blast before they traded blows against one another.

"Still think I'm a pitiful fighter?" Chi-chi growled at the male.

"Not bad, but not good either." Dusk boasted and pulled his arm back in preparation to throw a punch at her face. Chi-chi closed her eyes and thought that he would punch a woman in the face. When the blow did not come, she saw Dusk had vanished. Looking around, she located him at the top of the cathedral.

"What's going on?" Chi-chi asked.

"My honor does not allow me to defeat an insignificant worm like you. Until the day you grow stronger, our duel has been postponed." Dusk vanished moments later while Chi-chi stared on in disbelief. What kind of arrogant fighter was she dealing with? And why in the hell did he spare her when Raizen himself wanted her dead or alive?

* * *

"They're pulling back!" Piccolo yelled while the troops that Raizen sent retreated from them. 

"Krillin's been hurt bad!" Gohan yelled from the ground while holding the monk in his arms.

"Hang on Krillin!" Piccolo growled while landing.

"No… I think… I think I won't make it…" Krillin's breathing grew worse and it felt like the very world was against him before he drew one last breath.

"No! Krillin!" Gohan yelled angrily. The snow began to fall from the sky almost like it was shaken from the heavens above.

"We can't do anything for him now," Vegeta growled. Gohan glared at the Saiya-jin Prince before removing his shirt and wrapping the monk in it. Digging a hole in the ground with his bare hands, Gohan made a grave for the fallen warrior. Anger fueled him to do this rather than give him the same burial the others gave their loved ones. After finishing, he prayed before the now burning cathedral.

Chi-chi ran out and noticed Krillin's dead body wrapped in what they could provide as a coffin. She fell to her knees and began to sob for another life lost. Piccolo knelt down and helped Gohan finish digging the shallow grave before they lowered Krillin in the ground. Burying him, Gohan found a couple branches and tore a bit of the blue shirt he had before tying the branches into a cross and shoved it into the ground. One by one, the warriors flew off. Gohan remained behind until Chi-chi was done crying.

"Come on mom," Gohan spoke softly.

"This is my fault," Chi-chi whimpered. "If I hadn't of made us come here…"

"Mom, what happened back there in the cathedral? I couldn't reach you." Gohan questioned.

"Dusk attacked me. He said I was…" Chi-chi quieted. Gohan noticed the pain in her eyes and held back a growl in his throat. Almost reading her mind, he did not think that his mother was weak; especially when she gave up far more to help her family and those left on Earth.

"I'm going to train you when we get back to our sanctuary." Gohan vowed before helping Chi-chi up on her feet. Quietly, the two took off into the sky; leaving the grave of another warrior lost in the midst of the chaos.

_**To Be Continued…**_


	4. In Enemy Territory

**Captive Souls**

**Chapter 3**

Hours blurred into days. Chi-chi felt sore from the amount of training her son had put her through; however, Gohan did not make her give up. Pulling out of her hammock, Chi-chi yawned before she noticed Goten looking eagerly at Chi-chi.

"Mommy, today's my birthday!" Goten happily smiled. "Will you make that cake?"

"I'll have to see if I can find the supplies first," Chi-chi ruffled Goten's hair. She wanted to make his birthday worthwhile; especially since he was now ten years old. Picking up the basket, she noticed a few lists from the people in the other room. Some have been asking for extra blankets since the ones that they had were getting moldy. Grabbing her cloak, she clipped it on before picking up the basket.

"Be careful mommy," Goten waved goodbye before Chi-chi climbed up the ladder.

* * *

'_So, you're on the move again Mysterious Nightingale,'_ Dusk thought silently while he watched Chi-chi heading down to an old barnyard where she hoped to find some fresh eggs. '_What is it that you seek tonight?' _Deciding to follow silently and ignore his orders to find their headquarters, Dusk abandoned his post to pursue the Mysterious Nightingale.

* * *

The barnyard had been long since abandoned. The once domesticated chickens became wild and fluttered away when Chi-chi drew near. She noticed egg shells before she noticed a nest with fresh eggs inside. Kneeling down carefully, she plucked a few out before wrapping it in the lists that she had. The last thing she wanted was the eggs to break before she managed to get them back to the hideout

Above her, Dusk looked down at Chi-chi with an emotionless mask. He was perplexed that this female was gathering eggs and wondered what she planned to do with them. He made no attempt to harm or go after her since her defenses were down completely. After all, where would be the honor if he attacked her suddenly?

'_Now I need to get some milk,'_ Chi-chi thought while pulling out an empty bottle. She headed over to the barn where some cow grazed.

'_Is she planning to make something?'_ Dusk landed softly and watched her get milk from a cow. He quickly hid when she finished and walked out. '_What is it that she's doing? Why does she need these things from the animals?'_

* * *

In one of the few stores left, Chi-chi looked on the shelves for some cake mix that had not long since expired. Dusk accidentally knocked something to the ground thanks to the weapon at his side. Chi-chi's eyes widened and she quickly grabbed one before running; however, Dusk got in her way before she could make it to the door.

"Move! I don't have time to…" Chi-chi started to say. The basket trembled in her hands from how upset she was.

"Wait a second," Dusk countered. "What are you doing?"

"I was going to make a cake," Chi-chi replied.

"Cake? What is this cake?" Chi-chi stared at this male in utter disbelief. He had never heard of what cake was and she couldn't blame him.

"Well, it's a form of dessert…" Chi-chi began to explain.

"Is that why you needed eggs and milk?" Dusk questioned.

"How long were you…?" Chi-chi was interrupted by Dusk when he covered her mouth and pulled her against his body to conceal her. A light shone and only Dusk's shadow was seen. Fear filled the pit of her stomach. Would he get caught trying to protect her with his back to the soldier?

"Any sign of the Mysterious Nightingale?" A voice called out to Dusk.

"I haven't seen her," Dusk's voice yelled back at the soldier.

"Why are you not at your…" the soldier started to ask.

"Do you assume she might take a different route?" Dusk challenged the soldier. No one dared challenge him since he worked rather closely to Raizen himself and it was almost though he was Raizen's shadow by the way he acted.

"Y-you're right. Forgive me." Footsteps were heard walking away before Dusk released Chi-chi. Despite his abrupt grasp on her, he seemed gentle and did not harm Chi-chi in the slightest.

"Why didn't you just reveal that I was here?" Chi-chi whispered.

"There's no honor in that when you are planning to make this cake for some reason." Dusk spoke in a soft tone.

"Will you help me locate a kitchen to cook this in?" Chi-chi asked.

"Yes, but you'll have to don some disguise in order to use it." Dusk threw something to Chi-chi. "Slip that on and follow me." Chi-chi looked down in her arms and noticed that it was a uniform. What was he planning now?

* * *

Chi-chi almost rebuked at the idea of going aboard Raizen's ship to make a cake, but Dusk insisted. He had already scared out the cooks due to his reputation so Chi-chi would have enough time to make the cake. She had long since gotten rid of the helmet that concealed her identity while he watched her cook. Something deep within him thought of a woman cooking for him; however, he shook his head to expel that vivid memory. That was in the past and he could not be lulled in a false sense of security; especially with spies being in the midst.

"What is your true identity beneath the mask?" Chi-chi asked Dusk while she touched the ceramic mask. It was cold to the touch and seemed so unlike him to wear after what he had done earlier.

"It's none of your business," Dusk growled. "Only Lord Raizen is supposed to know who I am."

"I see." A pregnant silence filled the room. "Do you know what happened to a man named Son Goku?"

"I never heard of a man by that name," Dusk snapped. "So stop asking me questions."

"Sorry," Chi-chi quiets again before she looked in the oven. "Do you want to have a bit before I put the rest of it into my basket?"

"What did I…" Dusk realized that Chi-chi had pulled out the cake. The sweet chocolate scent hit his nose. How could he say no? "What about the one you're making the cake for?"

"I'll still have some for him. I want to give you some in appreciation," Chi-chi replied before cutting out a fourth of the cake and putting it on the plate. Dusk lifted the mask so his mouth could be seen. The somewhat tan-colored face was seen and he took a bite of the cake.

"Hm. Your cooking skills seem impressive," Dusk acknowledged. "Not even the cooks on this ship can make what you have done."

"T-thanks…" Chi-chi stammered before she mentally kicked herself. She was literally blushing at the enemy's words! If Piccolo was here, he would have slapped Chi-chi and berated her for trusting him. In the same situation except with Vegeta, he would have probably laughed before killing Chi-chi and attacking Dusk. He ate rather quickly before washed off the plate and settled it back on the tray. His mask slid fully back into place and he stood up.

"Put the cake in here," Dusk handed Chi-chi a strange box. Chi-chi noticed him press a button on the side of the box before the cake was compressed in a capsule.

"Wait, where did you get…?" Chi-chi did not have time to ask him another question before she felt the helmet put back on over her head.

* * *

Chi-chi soon found herself in the back alley with Dusk yards away from the ship. It felt strange that he had aided her despite the fact that they were considered sworn enemies.

"If you wish to know about Son Goku," Dusk began, "then I'll tell you this. The Son Goku you know is dead."

Chi-chi's eyes widened. She wanted so much to faint, but she had to fight that sense of distortion in front of Dusk. Tears came to her eyes and she ran away from Dusk with the basket still in her arm. He did not make any attempt to chase Chi-chi to discover the hideout while he sighed from beneath the mask. Would it had been a sin to spare her from those words he spoke?

'_In time, you'll understand those words,'_ Dusk thought silently to himself before he flew off.

* * *

"Mommy!" Goten threw himself at Chi-chi happily when she came down the ladder. Her tear-washed face was hidden under her hood and she walked past Goten. "Mommy?"

"Goten, open the capsule and get your cake out," Chi-chi spoke in a calm voice. Despite that calmness in her voice, she felt her heart breaking inside. Her Goku was dead. How could she survive knowing this horrible truth? She walked back to the hammock; her youngest son's birthday forgotten and pulled the blankets over her head. Tears came spilling out silently while she remained there all alone with the bitter truth. While one celebrated the joys of life, another mourned for the death of another loved one lost.

_**To Be Continued…**_


	5. A Stolen Kiss

**Captive Souls**

**Chapter 4**

"You can do better than that mom!" Gohan growled while Chi-chi threw another punch at her son. It had been a couple weeks since Goten's birthday had passed. When the two were kept inside due to ailing weather, Gohan trained his mother in an effort for her to get stronger. They did not stop until they noticed Milton enter the hideout. "Okay, that's enough for today."

"What news did you bring for us tonight Milton?" Piccolo questioned. Gohan and Chi-chi joined Piccolo and the others and gathered around the table to discuss tonight's plan.

"Well, I found out there's a caravan filled with food and medicine heading Raizen's ship," Milton spoke while unfolding the map of the supply route.

"Seems we can ambush it here and easily swipe away what we can carry," Piccolo concluded. "But we need to know how many troops we'll be fighting against."

"Not too many since the carts are shielded by the latest technology," Milton spoke.

"Damn them for having their lame ass technology while we have zilch," Yamcha growled.

"Relax Yamcha," Gohan replied. "We have to do what we can to buy time for mom to jack the cart and escape with what she can get."

"We also need to be careful in case the Nightingale Hunter shows up," Piccolo added. "If Chi-chi gets ambushed by him or any guards, we abort the mission and aid her got that?"

"Yeah, uh-huh," Vegeta snorted. He hated the idea since he had not eaten in a few days. Compared to his previous experience, he could at least eat what died if he was still under Frieza. The warriors refused to let the remaining human population resort to cannibalism due to the fact that it could worsen their health conditions and numbers down drastically.

* * *

A loud grinding noise against the pavement seemed to attract the attention of the warriors while everyone got into position. Chi-chi quickly grabbed onto the backdoors of the caravan and pulled it open before sliding in clearly unseen. Shining a flashlight within the darkened caravan, Chi-chi noticed the boxes and opened one up. She recoiled when she was electrocuted by the security device upon the box and fell back. An alarm blared and she cursed her luck when her escape route was blocked by soldiers immediately at the same doors she entered.

"Great…" Chi-chi mumbled while getting up.

* * *

"Abort the mission!" Piccolo yelled and the warriors lunged towards the cart. Blasts connected to the cart's sides; however, it did not phase its protective shell. Suddenly, a large blast from the sky pierced the top of the cart and the warriors noticed Dusk floating down. It was almost though he had been following them the entire time.

"Leave or your lives are at forfeit," Dusk warned in a dark tone before he entered the hole he had created in the roof.

"Damn him…" Vegeta cursed and followed the Nightingale Hunter despite the warning he had given moments earlier.

* * *

"Let go of me!" Chi-chi cried while the roof gave way not far from her. Dusk landed moments later and walked towards the soldiers and Chi-chi.

"Release the Mysterious Nightingale. She is mine to fight alone and I would like it if there was no interference," Dusk commanded. The guards backed off immediately from Chi-chi while she stood there gawking at him like he was practically degrading her with his presence. "My lady, I wish for you to fight me."

"Now?" Chi-chi questioned while looking around her. It would be easy for any guard to interfere; however, Dusk had given his warning moments before. Would that mean he would go to such extents in getting a fight from Chi-chi to kill one of Raizen's soldiers to do it?

"Yes, it's a matter of honor and I do wish to see if you have improved." Dusk spoke with a boastful voice.

"Stay away from her!" Vegeta growled upon landing before he lunged at Dusk. Almost with no effort, Dusk backhanded Vegeta into the wall where the Saiya-jin Prince was rendered unconscious upon impact.

"Vegeta!" Chi-chi cried and was torn between the fight with Dusk and aiding Vegeta.

"He'll live, but only if you fight me." Dusk warned the female. Not wanting Vegeta to die, Chi-chi slid into a fighting stance before they lunged at one another.

* * *

Gohan landed on the roof of the caravan and noticed Chi-chi and Dusk trading blows against one another. He felt torn between going in and intervening or watching her battle in vain. Her fighting skills were still sloppy and no where near perfect yet. If this continued, she would be hurt or worse, be killed.

'_Mom, hang in there,'_ Gohan thought while the other warriors landed on top of the caravan and watched the battle unfold below.

* * *

"Why do you provide them with food and medicine when they'll die anyway?" Dusk questioned while throwing a punch at Chi-chi's chest. She managed to maneuver and landed a kick to his hip.

"Because it gives them hope in these dark times." Chi-chi replied during the exchange of blows between them both. Dusk barely budged from the kick and grabbed Chi-chi's ankle before throwing her into the ground. Attempting to get up, Chi-chi was pinned with his body straddling her waist.

"What if I said that your efforts are in vain?" Dusk spoke harshly while pinning her once flailing hands above her head.

"What are you planning to do, rape me?" Chi-chi questioned while looking at him angrily. She knew that if this was to be, she would seriously fight to the death before she allowed such violation to take place.

"No. I want to see something if you'll allow me," Dusk spoke. Before Chi-chi could ask what it was, he moved the mask slightly and she felt his lips pressed against her own. Struggling against him, she thought that this male was taking advantage of her while his tongue slid into her mouth. No matter how much she squirmed though; he did not release her. Moments passed before he stopped and readjusted the mask on his face.

"What the hell was that?" Chi-chi growled angrily. He had no right to do that and she knew that it took every bit of restraint from every warrior to charge Dusk while he did that.

"You shouldn't waste much more time with them. They'll die and not even the Dragon Balls your people have can revive them." Dusk spoke before releasing Chi-chi. "Take my advice and just let them die." Dusk vanished and the guards backed off without a verbally spoken command. Moments later, the warriors gathered around Chi-chi and looked to her with the same question on their faces: What was all that about?

"That heartless bastard!" Yamcha growled. "If Goku was here, he'd rip off his balls for that!"

Chi-chi looked away weakly while the tears streamed down her cheeks. Blotting them dry, she kept her gaze away from the rest of them. "Let's just get out of here." She mustered the strength in her voice so they wouldn't suspect that she had been crying. Slowly, they left; Gohan and Yamcha grabbed Vegeta before flying out. Chi-chi was the last to leave; she had to collect herself before the others realized that she had been crying. No matter what, she had to be strong.

* * *

Hours after the failed attempt to get food, Chi-chi collapsed in the hammock and curled up. She silently prayed despite the fact that there was nothing that the Kais could do to fix this mess. Tears streamed down her face out of both anger and sadness. She still had to a great deal of improving to do before she was to face Dusk again. Closing her eyes, she fell into a fitful sleep.

* * *

"I have discovered the whereabouts of their base," Dusk reported while kneeled down on the ground in the spotlight. "Shall I upload them?"

"**_Do that. Before you leave though, I have two commands you must obey."_** A dark voice spoke. It echoed in the room almost in an eerie tone.

"What of it?" Dusk questioned. He suddenly felt pain reverberate through his neck while he clutched it. Moments passed before it faded away. Dusk's breathing was rough and he felt he had done something to anger his master for him to be punished with the electronic chip implanted in his neck.

"**_First, I want you to stop being so diplomatic to the human scum and let them escape. Second, I want you to stop being so soft on the Mysterious Nightingale," _**Raizen warned the soldier. "**_If you do not bring her to me next time, you shall be branded a traitor to our cause."_** Dusk's eyes emitted a red glow from within the mask; it was almost though he wasn't human in the slightest.

"As you wish," Dusk spoke in monotone. "I shall bring you what you desire."

"**_Good. I expect nothing less."_** Dusk got up and walked out of the room. He growled and knew that if he did fail, he would be considered a traitor. Like it or not, he would have to carry out his mission.

'_My mission is to capture the Mysterious Nightingale and I know just the way to do it.'_

_**To Be Continued…**_


	6. Living Nightmare

**Captive Souls**

**Chapter 5**

_Chi-chi had her eyes closed while warm air danced upon her skin. This sensation had made Chi-chi giddy with anticipation on what her husband had in store for her. Normally, Goku wouldn't attempt to make any effort to woo the female very often; so it was a rather different take on the Earth-raised Saiya-jin's personality. There was the smell of burgers cooking and in at first, she was a bit taken back on where she was because she vowed not to open her eyes until her husband gave the word._

"_You can open your eyes now if you wish," Goku finally confirmed to his wife. Something in his voice seemed cheery and it was though he knew she would like this._

_The moment she did, she saw that she was in the back of Capsule Corp. Friends and her family had gathered around and they were smiling in pure happiness._

"_SURPRISE!" Nearly everyone yelled this. A large banner read HAPPY BIRTHDAY CHI-CHI on it and brought tears to her eyes. He had remembered her birthday and his friends had prepared this celebration for her._

"_Oh my…" Chi-chi muttered in pure surprise. Goku chuckled in pure bliss before drawing her closer in his arms. "I don't know what to say…"_

"_Surrender." This wasn't Goku's voice that said this. Chi-chi looked up and noticed Dusk in Goku's place; his arms wrapped around her waist. When she looked back to where Goku's friends and her family was, they were gone and the city was in ruins._

"_No…" Chi-chi uttered and attempted to pull away in vain; however, the arms held her tightly. This was no longer a time of celebration. This was a moment of utter fear. She saw the aliens capturing and killing while Goku was captured. Was she forced to re-live this nightmare? "I can't… not again…"_

"_If you don't surrender, then perhaps those that you love, those that you care for will have to die," Dusk spoke before Chi-chi was turned around in Dusk's strong arms to where she saw Gohan and Goten both on the ground. Guns were aimed at their unconscious bodies and she knew that if they were conscious, they wouldn't be able to guard what was to come._

"_Please don't!" Chi-chi screamed before the guns discharged; the deathly sound echoed in her ears. She closed her eyes not wanting to see her children being killed and screamed in utter anguish._

"**_NO!!"_**

Chi-chi woke up suddenly in bed still screaming from the nightmare that had plagued her that night. Normally, her nightmares would end with her husband's capture; however, the one she had just witnessed was different. This was Raizen's fault for her having these nightmares. Had he never came to this planet, she wouldn't be in this condition nor would she had lost Goku that day. Instead of a birthday present, she had everything taken away from her in one fell swoop.

"Mommy?" Goten spoke up. He rubbed his eyes sleepily. She realized that she had awakened her youngest son and gently pulled him into her arms apologetically.

"Did I wake you?" Chi-chi softly spoke while rocking him in her arms to comfort him.

"You did, but I'm used to it," Goten replied. "Did mommy have another nightmare?"

"I did honey, but I'm trying not to think about it so it'll go away," Chi-chi replied. The moment she was reminded of the nightmare though, the words Dusk asked of her echoed.

"_If you do not surrender, then perhaps those that you love, those that you care for will have to die…"_

"Mom, are you okay?" Gohan called out from his hammock; he too was worried about his mother and wished that these nightmares she had would vanish like the one they deal with daily.

"I will be after awhile," Chi-chi answered before she felt herself beginning to doze off, holding the already sleeping Goten in her arms.

* * *

'_Your mind is a fragile thing,'_ Dusk thought darkly while hovering over the headquarters where the people were. '_I could easily penetrate it and leave you utterly defenseless. In time, you will be in the master's possession like it or not.'_

"Is this the hideout of the rebels and of Mysterious Nightingale?" A voice over the communicator spoke.

"Yes, but do not make a move as of yet," Dusk confirmed while watching silently over the out post he had created. "We will attack when it's nightfall and there will be enough fog to conceal ourselves under."

"Affirmative. We'll wait until nightfall as you command." Dusk turned off the communicator while he noticed Milton walking closer to the hideout where the humans hid. In a fluid-like motion, Dusk landed upon the ground before the meekly human. He was the perfect Benedict Arnold to the warriors beneath their feet working for Raizen himself. It was amazing how easily they trusted this human to do all of the spying. In fact, he was the main reason why their plots failed so often.

"What are you doing here?" Dusk questioned.

"I'm here to give the warriors false news like always," Milton grinned darkly with a toothy smile on his face.

"Well if that's the case, let them know this…" Dusk whispered in the turncoat's ear. A dark rich laughter left Milton's lips from the plan that Dusk came up with. Shortly soon, this very plan would unfold and shake the resistance to its core.

* * *

"There are children that have been captured?" Chi-chi questioned. She looked at her two boys and again, the nightmare felt real to her and that overrode logic. She did not wish for either her sons or any other child to be hurt and felt like no one else would help her if she asked.

"Yes. It would be a pity if Raizen were to do away with them," Milton replied woefully. "In fact, one of them is a little girl and I'd hate to see her die to that exterminator."

"We have to save them," Chi-chi vowed and stood up and began walking. A jade hand grabbed her wrist; stopping her instantly from taking any action that could endanger her life and the others.

"If we go and do this, then we're going to have casualties either way," Piccolo warned the female. "We cannot accept this mission and we can wish those children along with any others back to life once we get the Dragon Balls."

Chi-chi looked at Piccolo with a hatred and bitterness in her eyes. They were filled with utter pain that the Namekian warrior could easily read. Before anyone could dare stop the Mysterious Nightingale, she tore away and ran off.

"Mom!" Gohan yelled after his mother left the sewers for the surface.

"After her!" Vegeta yelled to the others. All of the warriors clamored out of the sewers leaving Milton alone.

"Are they gone?" A voice in Milton's communicator questioned while the betrayer began to climb the ladder.

"Yes," Milton grinned darkly while sealing the exit shut with a large object. "Begin Operation: Mysterious Nightingale's Downfall."

* * *

The warriors had lost track of Chi-chi in the thickness of the fog. Those with a strong understanding of how chi worked found that Chi-chi's chi had completely vanished without a trace the moment they came outside. Not only that, but they couldn't even sense one another's chi. Attempting to power up, Gohan found that was impossible; almost though…

"There's an Anti-Chi field here," Gohan warned.

"Dammit!" Piccolo cursed. The earth beneath their feet began to shake before they noticed a giant tank-like cannon being wheeled. The warriors realized that this was the thing disabling their chi from the light emitting from the front of the cannon. They had no idea how they were going to fight unless they had weapons of some kind to aid them; however, even that would prove to be very difficult.

"What are we going to do?" Trunks asked his father. Normally, his dad would react towards this with hostility. This time though, he was standing there gritting his teeth angrily; not wishing that they were going to have to surrender to them.

"We give up," Vegeta yelled. "Your people have defeated us."

"What?!" Trunks and Goten exclaimed at the same time.

"That's unlike you!" Yamcha yelled at the Saiya-jin Prince.

"You really think we can take these damn chi-blocking tanks without our chi to aid us?" Vegeta countered the ex-desert bandit's words. "Also, if they've managed to capture Kakarrot's woman, then we're in trouble either way you look at it."

"Vegeta's right," Piccolo growled. "This was all just a trap and sadly, Chi-chi was the bait used to draw us out."

"I hope mom's alright," Gohan admitted while the guards slowly began to close in.

* * *

An old iron clad gate blocked Chi-chi's entrance and she pressed against it slowly. A rusty squeal sound emitted from the sudden movement while Chi-chi walked into the old schoolyard cautiously. It was quiet; too quiet for her liking.

In the shadows, Dusk watched and anticipated every move she made in her exploration in futile; not realizing what danger she was in. Tonight, there would be no draws and there would only be one winner. He cursed his luck the moment an explosion rattled the area. Chi-chi turned and saw a fiery pillar of flames of smoke and plume from where she had came.

"NO!" Chi-chi wailed and began to run back towards the entrance of the schoolyard. She did not get very far when Dusk appeared before the female. "Get out of my way! I can't…"

"Those humans are no longer your concern," Dusk gravely spoke; his voice filled with utter dread. "If you want the ones you love to live, you must surrender."

"What?!" Chi-chi questioned in shock before backing up from the being. "You… you're the one that messed with my dreams…"

"Guilty as charged," Dusk admitted while holding his hands up in a confessing fashion.

"I hate you…" Chi-chi growled and lunged at Dusk. Right before the female could even dare hit Dusk, the male vanished and appeared behind her. A sharp pain echoed in her neck before she was rendered unconsciousness. She fell to the ground while the snow began to fall; shaken by the heavens from this truly violent act.

"Mission completed," Dusk spoke before he suddenly felt pain in his head. Clutching his head, he hissed in discomfort. A part of him screamed that this was wrong; that what he's doing is giving Raizen what he wanted. "This… this is my master's will… I must do… do what he asks… and not disobey…"

Tense moments passed before Dusk had managed to gather himself and pick up the unconscious woman he called only as Mysterious Nightingale. Unbeknownst to either one of them, fate would once again change the outcome of everything both of them faced so far. Carrying Chi-chi towards Lord Raizen's ship, he felt a twisting guilt in his stomach over an act of betrayal to a code. He had betrayed her and there was no turning back.

* * *

"**_Excellent,"_** A very excited Raizen spoke. "**_My ultimate prize, the one woman that I yearned for since the capture of this planet is now within my grasp. Soon, I shall have all that I desire and much more."_**

In front of the shadowed throne of Raizen, six sparkling spheres rested within the limelight upon a lush cushion. Once he had the final sphere, all of his dark desires would finally come to light and no one, not even the universe's mightiest warriors, could ever dare lay a finger upon the ruler of the Daza-jin.

_**To Be Continued…**_


	7. Within the Enemy's Hands

**Captive Souls**

**Chapter 6**

Chi-chi slowly regained consciousness in a dark room. Confusion filled her mind before she realized that a pair of glowing red eyes was staring at her. Jerking up, she hissed in pain when she realized that her body was sore.

"I wouldn't try any sudden movements," Dusk's voice spoke softly. Since when did he care about this woman's security and safety?

"You… you bastard! You knocked me out!" Chi-chi growled angrily at the male soldier who obviously captured her and made her defenseless in the first place. Had he been on common grounds, she would have not resorted to the words she spoken.

"I did it because Lord Raizen feared that I was going soft." Dusk retorted in his defense. "Besides, he finds you a worthy reward after tearing this goddamned planet apart."

"You're all monsters and you took away my reason of why I protected the others! You killed them all!" Chi-chi yelled; she was in disbelief that he would keep his word to her now since he had betrayed her. "Go away! Leave me alone!"

"I cannot for I was ordered to watch over you." Dusk spoke in monotone.

"Screw your fucking orders! You already went against an honorable code!" Almost though she said something wrong, she heard his breath hitch before she heard him struggling to breathe. Ignoring the pain in her body, she rose to her feet and walked over to the doubled over masked male. "What's going on?"

"Don't worry about it," Dusk growled and shoved Chi-chi to the ground with hatred. "It's not like you can do anything about it anyway."

"You want to bet?" Chi-chi challenged. She couldn't help but feel sorry for him when he drew ragged breaths.

"Look, it's not any of your fucking concern. If I truly needed of your assistance, I would have asked you." Dusk spat at Chi-chi. "However, this is something between Lord Raizen and me and _you_ cannot do _anything_ about it."

"That's because you don't trust anyone!" Dusk's eyes widened and he growled warningly at the female.

"How can I trust anyone when those that I cared about were torn away from me? I have no remorse for my actions anymore and rather die than serve another day. Sadly, Lord Raizen cannot permit me to die."

"Is there anyone left besides you that you're protecting?" Chi-chi asked. Dusk hissed by this statement. It was almost though he had been stabbed in the back by these words and of course, she saw the unease in his eyes. He was hiding something from her.

"The one I protect is part of Lord Raizen's property." Dusk admitted. "I work for my master and him alone."

"Are you saying that more towards him than to yourself?" Chi-chi touched the mask softly despite the former warnings. Dusk turned away to hide the guilt in his eyes from the female.

"Why do you bother consoling me when I have captured you Mysterious Nightingale?" Dusk questioned.

"Chi-chi." The name left her lips almost instantly and she had no idea why she had to correct him on what her name was.

"What?" Dusk questioned in surprise before turning towards the female he had been looking away from moments ago. He was caught off guard by this and had not expected her to give her real name.

"My name's Chi-chi." She repeated her name almost though he had not heard right the first time.

"Chi-chi…" Dusk was about to touch her when he yelled out in pain. He grabbed his head with both of his hands; the fingers digging into his hood.

"Dusk!" Chi-chi was worried about this male now. He seemed to be the only one who would offer her any protection against Raizen's forces. She wanted to be with him; however, he kept pushing her away out of fear.

"M-Mysterious Nightingale… Chi-chi… please do not… get any closer…" Dusk warned before he fell to the ground unconscious. Moments later, the door opened and soldiers entered the room. They picked up the unconscious Dusk and Chi-chi was immediately jerked to her feet.

"Take Dusk to his chambers while a few of you take the Mysterious Nightingale to Lord Raizen," A soldier commanded. Chi-chi tried to break away; however, the soldier's hold on her was too strong. "There's no use struggling. See to it she's to be healed after an audience with Lord Raizen." While Chi-chi was dragged in one location, Dusk was dragged off to another.

'_Dusk…'_ Chi-chi thought silently. Despite her anger towards the masked male moments earlier, she now held worry in her heart over the condition he was now in. Dragged down the halls, she soon found herself in front of a large door. Slowly, the doors creaked open and she was pulled inside against her own will.

Chi-chi had not prepared herself for what she would come face-to-face with upon entering this room. She was immediately forced to her knees by a foot that connected to the small of her back and kept her pinned down. She felt humiliated to be in that position when she was one of the strongest women in the world.

Footsteps were heard upon the ground headed towards her and she glanced up the best she could. What she was barely able to see was dark coal-colored boots with steel-like protectors over the vulnerable places of his feet. Black pants interlaced with more of these strange protectors ran up the male's shins and knee caps. That was all she could see at due to the fact that there was a level difference in ground and assumed that Raizen was on a higher platform.

"Ah, so this is the Mysterious Nightingale I heard so much about," An enthusiastic Raizen spoke despite a few undertones indicating frustration and anger. "Guards, please allow her to stand so I may look her over."

Chi-chi felt the pressure on her back vanish almost like the mist and a pale hand was offered to the woman down upon the ground. She was irritated by his behavior and smacked the offending hand away. That was a mistake and she was immediately jerked up by the back of her ragged dress to Raizen's eye-level.

Now more of him was revealed to the one he called 'Mysterious Nightingale' while she trembled both frightened and angered in his grasp. His rich and long ashen velvety hair seemed to flow softly down to the Adonis-like chest that he possessed. Scarlet eyes scanned her over; almost seemingly piercing her soul in the process. She hated the fact that these aliens, these Daza-jin, have invaded their planet. His milky skin was like the moon's face without the discolorations of the sun's gaze or the Earth's atmosphere.

"You… you're a monster! You took away my husband!" Chi-chi's eyes narrowed after she realized the position she was in.

"Your husband was one of the weakest we have ever stumbled across and you should not have been partnered with such a weakling." Raizen offended Chi-chi. "Join me and I'll show you power you would never imagine having and be granted eternal life from the Dragon Balls."

"Is that the reason you came to this planet? To obtain eternal life?" Chi-chi whimpered while Raizen dug into the female's bodice and pulled out the Dragon Ball she hid in her dress for safe keeping. Her eyes flashed when he jerked it off of the chain and watched in mute horror while the ring her husband gave to her during their last wedding anniversary fell to the ground. The two things she treasured that she kept in memory of her husband were gone now and she felt like he would take more from her if he were to keep this up.

"And to find a partner worthy enough to be at my side," Raizen spoke softly. "You, my Mysterious Nightingale, my worthy treasure, are the very reason why I asked Dusk to spare your life."

A look of pure horror flashed upon Chi-chi's face. Raizen, the same Daza-jin who had taken her husband's life was planning to take hers in marriage. She tried to pull away to no avail and Raizen pressed his lips against Chi-chi's rosy ones. In mere moments, Chi chi was forced against a wall unwillingly while her wrists were pinned above her head and shackled there. She attempted to kick him; however, her legs were shackled at her ankles. Was this male planning to rape her while she was defenseless?

"Before I am to make you my partner, you must go through a very rough process of surrendering yourself to me," Raizen continued before he pulled out a scalpel. The blade startled the Earthen female and she did not wish to go through what he had planned for her. At that moment, she felt that the kais themselves no longer had mercy on her. A tear ran unchecked down her cheek before he closed in.

* * *

At that very moment in another part of the ship, the hallway had unconscious guards leading up to a door. Within the room, a shadowy figure stood before the six glowing dragon balls resting on the pillow. It seemed that not everyone on the ship was loyal to Raizen and very soon, all hell will break loose.

_**To Be Continued…**_


	8. A Soldier's Betrayal

**Captive Souls**

**Chapter 7**

"Lord Raizen!" a soldier interrupted. "The dragon balls have been stolen!"

"What? Who did it?" Raizen questioned, forced to tear his sight away from Chi-chi. At that moment, she had her eyes clenched shut in horrid anticipation of the knife that was yet to dig into her skin. Thankfully, the leader had not harmed the woman as of yet.

"I… I do not know sir…" The soldier stuttered before the Daza-jin leader. Clearly, he feared for his life and almost dreaded the idea of him doing him away for giving such lacking details in his report.

At that moment, Chi-chi to open her eyes; wondering if he would still go through the evil surgical procedure or not. She prayed that he would leave than stay and do what he said he would do. If he left, then perhaps she would have enough time to attempt to escape.

"I suppose this operation must wait." Raizen growled before turning back to face Chi-chi still chained to the wall. In a rather crude fashion, he kissed her cheek affectionately. If she were able to, she could have slapped him after such an insult; however, she was still at Raizen's mercy and felt helpless in his minute grasp.

"Please feel free to _hang around_ just a bit longer." He added with a suave voice that was clearly lacking much in politeness and more towards dark humor. With those words said, Raizen turned on heel and left the chambers with the soldier that brought the news.

'_I can't believe this is happening…'_ Chi-chi thought quietly while struggling with the restraints. '_Sometimes, I wonder if the kais are doing this on purpose…'_

* * *

Not very far from the ship, six dragon balls laid upon the ground with the shadow cast upon them. The one who managed to swipe the dragon balls out of Raizen's grasp was not Dusk surprisingly enough, rather…

"Arise o' mighty dragon god and make me the ruler of the universe!"

…a now considered insane human known as Milton. During his beseeching of Shenron, a figure appeared behind the ill-minded man. Clearing his throat, Milton turned around.

"Ah! Dusk! What are you doing here?" Milton questioned in pure shock and utter surprise. Had Raizen sent Dusk to get him and the dragon balls?

"I would ask the same with the master's balls," Dusk countered. It seemed that both were in some sort of stalemate with words after the last words left Dusk's mouth. It was Dusk that inclined further. "What do you plan to do with them?"

"Well, I'm planning to revolt against our leader for taking over this world." Milton grinned darkly. It seemed that he was attempting to jip the Daza-jin warlord without him knowing.

"You know it's not going to work with six dragon balls right?" Dusk retorted. Something inside of him knew this; however, he didn't know how he would know this. For an odd reason, it sounded right.

"Well, doesn't each dragon ball grant one wish?" Milton asked.

"No you idiot. If that were the case, why did our master seek seven of them out?" Dusk muttered in an irritated and angry fashion. Oddly, he seemed _very_ tired of this lowly and weak human. At this moment, Dusk did not care whether or not Raizen would allow the Nightingale Hunter to kill Milton or not.

"Ooo! You think you're so smart and so high up because of your fighting skills!" Milton countered. "I bet if I was as powerful like you are, I could easily take down Raizen and have the universe at my fingertips!"

"It'll never happen and that is why your usefulness has finally expired." Dusk pitied Milton before summoning enough energy in his hand to create a blast in mere moments. In all honesty, Dusk had grown tired of the traitor's comments and the way he was acting. Hell, anyone would have probably killed him for not only betraying the Earthlings, but the one that hired him to do it. "Have any last words before I send you to King Yemma?"

"W-wait! Don't do it!" Milton begged before the blast destroyed the betrayer completely. If there were any ashes left, then those ashes joined the rest of the dust and remains of the decaying world that Dusk, Chi-chi and the Daza-jin Empire stood on.

Without any effort, Dusk picked up the dragon balls slowly; examining the flawless surface with the stars shining beneath the orange-hued glass. "Hm. What a waste of potential that guy…" Dusk started to mutter before felt pain fill his head again. He saw faint visions of the dragon in his mind's eye. His breathing labored before he found the strength to push away the pain that came with the visions. He could not afford to pass out now. Time was of the essence and he did not have a moment to lose. "Damn head aches…"

* * *

Chi-chi managed to jerk one of her wrists free from the restraints on the wall and began working on the other one when a figure appeared. She was caught by surprise when the shackles she had worked on had been blasted open. In moments, she was free and she looked up at him in confusion. What was his plan now?

"Dusk? What's going on? How did you…" Chi-chi's mini rant of questions ended when a palm covered her mouth. She stared at him in question on why he did that in the first place before he uncovered her mouth slowly.

'_Can you speak to me like this for a bit?'_ Dusk telepathically questioned to her. She nodded her head. '_Grab the last dragon ball and come with me. We don't have much time.'_

'_Time? What do you mean?'_ Chi-chi answered back in the same manner while tracking down where the dragon ball was.

'_Because of Milton, they're looking for the dragon balls. We must make a wish before he finds out that we have them.'_ Dusk commanded.

'_I understand.'_ Chi-chi picked up the dragon ball and then found the ring. Before she could reach it, Dusk grabbed her hand. '_Wait!' _It was too late. By the time she uttered this, they had already appeared in an alien landscape. Out loud, she blurted: "We have to go back! You have no idea how much that means to me!"

"Whatever sentimental value that thing was, we cannot go back for it now." Dusk spoke out loud. Chi-chi had tears in her eyes. Right then, she found the strength to smack Dusk across the mask he wore on his face. The mask remained firmly attached to the face and absorbed the direct hit. Dusk turned his face back to Chi-chi and hissed at her in an irritated tone. Would he do away with Chi-chi the same way that he did away with Milton?

"You are such a heartless bastard! I hate you!" Chi-chi yelled at Dusk angrily.

"This yelling isn't going to help matters any." Dusk snapped; equally enraged like the female before him. "So if you wish to continue yelling at me while the entire universe is at stake, then you might as well save Raizen the trouble of killing you."

"I'd rather die than live another day knowing that he's hunting me for some stupid 'partner' ceremony or something like that…" Chi-chi retorted. These words managed to catch Dusk's attention rather quickly.

"Did you say 'partner' ceremony?" Dusk questioned. He growled angrily at those words she confirmed with a headshake. "That asshole…"

"What's wrong?" Chi-chi asked.

"He wants to do more than just make you one of his concubines." Dusk started. "He wants to take away your free will."

"No…" Chi-chi muttered in fear. "What can I do to keep it from happening?"

"How committed were you to Son Goku?" Dusk questioned. "Was this 'partner' of yours the one you treasured and loved deeply?"

Chi-chi was caught off-guard by these questions. Was this some sort of test? "I do. He means the world to me and I always feel sad and alone when he leaves me to defend Earth or hang out with his friends. I always feel lost without him."

"Does he return these feelings?" Dusk asked Chi-chi; wanting to know more from this female.

"I… I'm not sure…" Chi-chi admitted; looking away from him. "There are times he doesn't care about me and runs off. I wish he didn't."

"Perhaps if you asked him, you'd get the answers you'll seek." Dusk cryptically spoke.

"But that's impossible, he's dead and the only other person here's you." Chi-chi snapped.

"For now, yes. Would you care to summon the dragon?" Dusk asked.

Chi-chi realized that they did not have much time and nodded. He set the mystical orbs to the ground. Chi-chi mentally prepared herself for not once had she summoned the eternal dragon in her lifetime to have him grant any wishes. Now, the fate of the universe rested on her shoulders and if she remained idle long enough, that chance would slip out of her fingertips.

"By your name, I call you now, Shenron!" Chi-chi yelled.

* * *

Halfway across the planet, Raizen jerked his head up when he noticed the skies darkened unnaturally. Angrily, he realized that the dragon was being summoned. Lifting off into the skies, he grabbed the communicator at his belt.

"Dusk, can you hear me over?" Raizen yelled into the communicator. Moments passed and he had not received an answer from the masked fighter. A growl of hatred left his throat; knowing full well that Dusk was no longer loyal to him. This irritated the Daza-jin warlord greatly. "Damn that traitor… I knew that he couldn't be trusted! You'll pay you bastard! YOU'LL PAY!"

Crushing the communicator in his left hand, he picked up momentum and flew on towards the source of the tempest that was Shenron. If he got there in time, perhaps he could wish for immortality for himself and for the woman that he assumed was still on the ship. He could easily brainwash her later once he killed Dusk for his crimes against the Daza-jin Empire.

* * *

The skies that held the heavens quickly clouded over and darkened while cobalt lightning tore at the clouds. A pillar of mystical and ethereal light emerged from the Dragon Balls. Twisting and twining within the darkest skies into a definable shape, the mighty dragon known as Shenron emerged and his somewhat spooky gaze fell upon Chi-chi and Dusk instantly.

"**YOU WHO HAVE SUMMONED ME, I SHALL GRANT TWO WISHES,"** Shenron's voice boomed though it were the thunderstorms gathered around them at that moment. "**TELL ME WHAT YOU DESIRE AND I WILL GRANT IT IF IT IS WITHIN MY POWER."**

"I don't know what to wish for…" Chi-chi replied to Dusk.

"Wish for those you love back." Dusk answered; however, Chi-chi shook her head. "Why won't you do it?"

"They've already been resurrected once back when Majin Buu was defeated. I doubt he can do it again." Chi-chi looked down in shame. "I'm sorry."

"Shit!" Dusk cursed in frustration. "Then that means that no matter what we wish, it won't work."

"**I'M WAITING…"** Shenron spoke impatiently. For one who is normally summoned during tragedy, he always seemed to have little to no patience with mortals. Perhaps it is due to the fact that they weren't meant to be used very often to fix things and restore lives. It utterly defied the natural order and its no wonder that it affects the eternal dragon greatly.

"Shenron, can you revive my memories?" Dusk asked the dragon god.

"**IT IS WITHIN MY POWER, BUT YOU MUST NOT RESIST."** Shenron warned the warrior.

"Then do it." Dusk commanded. Moments passed before Dusk doubled over and hissed in pain. Chi-chi looked at him worriedly during this and wondered what possessed him to ask such a wish.

"**WHAT IS YOUR NEXT WISH?"** Shenron asked. Chi-chi felt Raizen approaching and it would not be good if he arrived while Shenron still had one wish to grant.

"I… I wish for Dusk to have the power and strength needed to defeat Raizen." Chi-chi blurted out quickly before thinking about what she had just said.

"**YOUR WISH HAS BEEN GRANTED."** In the midst of the chaos of regaining his memories, Dusk felt his power shift slightly and heard the sound of fabric ripping. Chi chi wondered what was happening. "**I NOW BID…"**

The speech was abruptly cut off and Chi-chi shrieked when a blast struck and destroyed both Shenron and the dragon balls. Pieces showered to the ground and Chi-chi's eyes watered from the destruction before whirling around towards the source. Standing behind them, Raizen looked utterly pissed off at Chi-chi and Dusk. It seemed that the Daza-jin blamed the Nightingale Hunter and the Mysterious Nightingale for the theft of the dragon balls.

Now, all hell was about to break loose.

_**To Be Continued…**_


	9. The Broken Mask

**Captive Souls**

**Chapter 8**

Up to this point in time, Raizen had been lenient on Dusk and even more so on Chi-chi the moment he had her in his possession. Now, they had both betrayed him and joined forces against him. He no longer desired Chi-chi's presence for she had committed adultery by aiding the rebellious masked soldier that followed his heart.

Dusk did not greet Raizen in his normal manner or deny what had happened. Due to what transpired, he had been resting upon the ground gathering his bearings. The former Nightingale Hunter had been currently been affected by the wishes that Shenron granted. The eternal dragon had granted them selflessly before he met his untimely demise at the hands of Raizen.

Now, it was time to see how the wishes will affect Dusk's personality. Would he remain loyal to Raizen or would he protect what's left of the world he stands on along with the last Earthling? Whoever he choose to ally with, he would surely betray the other's trust now. Chi-chi wondered if Dusk would remain by her side after the wish changed him. Of course, she knew that it was only a foolish wish that not even Shenron could grant after his destruction. He was a man who made his own choices and can do whatever he pleased.

"Any last requests before I destroy you both for your incompetence?" Raizen yelled at them with fury in his voice. Dusk recovered moments after Raizen's first words left his mouth and stood up on his feet. For a warrior of his caliber, it would take a lot more for the masked warrior to hit the ground. Dusting himself off rather casually, he looked bitterly towards the Daza-jin warlord while straightening the cloak he wore.

"You have committed malicious crimes on this planet. Why have you come to take all life away for greed?" Dusk shouted at the Daza-jin warlord; accusing him for atrocities that had come and passed.

Something within the warrior had changed and Raizen hated it with a passion. Yet, he desired a battle since it had been far too long since he fought anyone. His last fight had been with Son Goku; the same warrior that Chi-chi considered to have died at the hands of this madman. Now, her last line of defense was this stranger that had been empowered by the wishes granted and would not stand to let them all go to waste.

"You of all people should know that I take what I desire: minerals, water, food and a rare pleasure slave." Raizen grinned maliciously with lust in his eyes. "Besides, I find these essentials nice jewels to my empire."

"So you were going to take Chi-chi as well and make her into one of your jewels?" Dusk asked. Chi-chi did not hear the jealous undertones of which the masked warrior spoke towards Raizen in. "To make her your 'partner' and keep her from Death's hands?"

"That was the plan until you spirited her away and summoned the dragon." Raizen replied. "No matter at this moment. I can always go to Namek and have the dragon there revive her so she's nothing but a living doll under my complete control. Of course, you will not be resurrected with her since you have taken what you have desired already."

"You're heartless and have no sense of honor!" Dusk growled throughout the mysterious and noticeable raise in chi. He refused to allow such violation; especially to the woman who had changed his heart. Ever since the wishes were granted, he learned what he needed to do in order to protect what's left of Earth. Now, all of her hopes fell upon his shoulders and he could not fail to carry them or her life would be at forfeit.

Lunging at Raizen, Dusk punched the Daza-jin so hard that he went flying back. Chi-chi saw something flying from Dusk's side and careened her head for a better look. Before she could identify what it was, Raizen had recovered and Dusk vanished into thin air. Chi-chi had lost track of the masked fighter that had protected her before she heard a sharp crack and noticed Raizen hit the ground.

"Damn you!" Raizen yelled. Chi-chi felt the Daza-jin's power rise and shuttered. No wonder her husband did not survive against him. This man was indeed a force to be reckoned with and she shuttered at the thought of how Raizen murdered her husband.

'_You still haven't figured it out yet?'_

"What?" Chi-chi gasped. She felt utterly confused. Did she imagine it or did Dusk speak to her telepathically?

"I'll make you pay for taunting me!" Raizen roared before he finished powering up. The power Chi-chi felt was much higher than what she felt when Goku went Super Saiya-jin 3. That level of Super Saiya-jin stood barely a fourth of what she felt and that made her wonder if Dusk could defeat Raizen or not. So far, his power level did not seem to spike at all and she wondered if he was holding back or not.

"Is that a challenge?" Dusk boasted to the alien; almost in a challenging manner. He seemed to be luring the Daza-jin warlord into an unexpected trap. That or he was just angering him in utter rage so his movements would be considered sloppy.

"You dare mock me?" Raizen growled before lunging at Dusk again. The masked warrior easily maneuvered around the Daza-jin with little effort. With each blow exchanged, it seemed that Raizen was getting hurt. Dusk on the other hand was totally unscathed by the alien's hand due to the agile movement he had.

'_Dusk can do this… I know he can…'_ Chi-chi thought silently while tears were in her eyes. She watched with awe how Raizen had finally met his match in one of the soldiers he had.

The two pulled away and landed. Dusk did not look winded in the slightest whereas Raizen looked like he was going to either faint or puke. This did not look good at all for the Daza-jin warlord for he had _never_ fought a losing battle. He was starting to grow irritated at the idea that the former Nightingale Hunter, the masked warrior, was stronger than he was. It was though he was living a nightmare far worse than he could ever imagine.

"You… you wished for… for the power to… to defeat me didn't you?" Raizen cursed angrily; still breathing heavy from the fight that had transpired. His body ached from the wounds he never thought that he would receive in such a short amount of time. He had to end this or it would be all over before he knew it.

"Actually, that was Chi-chi's wish. I only wanted my memories back." Dusk admitted to Raizen rather casually.

"Then you know…" Raizen started to say before he was punched in the gut by the masked warrior. What air Raizen regained was instantly lost and he fell to his knees in utter pain.

"Yes, those that I care about are dead thanks to your soldiers. I'm surprised out of all the carnage, the one human you left alive was the one who brought forth your downfall." Dusk spoke in a bitter tone. "You should have picked a different woman that had no knowledge of the dragon balls. You're finished Raizen. Either leave now or prepare to die."

"I'm not bested yet Dusk. You haven't been fighting me at full power." Raizen snarled angrily while climbing back onto his feet. Either he was a glutton for pain and buffing to make the masked warrior yield or he was being dead serious and was about to give everything he had left into this battle.

"Oh? I thought that was your best." Dusk spoke in a mocking tone. Apparently, Dusk did not buy the bluff that Raizen issued. It seemed he was either overconfident or just prepared to prove to the Daza-jin that he would defeat him.

"The Daza-jin race possesses one skill that we use in reservation due to the nature of it. Boast while you can, for once I reach my true power, you shall regret those words that you have spoken." Raizen warned the masked warrior one final time. After this, Dusk would not receive any mercy.

Dusk did not seem phased when Raizen yelled suddenly nor did he when he felt the Daza-jin's power begin to climb dramatically. Raizen's skin began to darken and he grew black horns from his head. His once smooth and flawless skin shifted into scales and his eyes now took on a pure golden color.

The ground was hit by a sudden backlash from Raizen's aura that caused the earth to up heave violently. Chi-chi flew backwards from the backlash; however, Dusk appeared unaffected by the cyclonic winds. He easily caught the female in his arms before she ended up getting hurt or worse.

"Are you alright?" Dusk questioned while letting Chi-chi go carefully.

"I'll be fine. You should be more cautious tho… oh my god…" Chi-chi looked up in horror at the demon that took the place of Raizen.

Raizen's long hair went to the small of his back and the golden eyes fixated towards them. His armor had been long since ruined due to the horrific transformation that changed the humanoid into a demon. Shoulder-like spikes spawned and his demonic horns seemed to radiate with a ghastly power. If he were truly allowed to live, he could wreak havoc to the rest of what little life is left on Earth and rule the universe with an iron fist.

"I take it you're horrified by this transformation." Raizen spoke in such dark tones that it sent a shiver down Chi-chi's spine.

"Oh… oh my…" Chi-chi shuttered from the sheer magnitude of the demonic power she felt.

"I'm not," Dusk intoned. "I've seen worst monsters that pale in comparison of your transformation. If you think I'll run so you could hunt me down, then you're wrong."

"Dusk, you're no match for him…" Chi-chi warned Dusk in a worried tone. She did not want to lose this man that stood between Raizen for if Dusk died now, then Chi-chi would find herself tormented by this demon.

"Not like this," Dusk snapped. For the first time, he removed the gloves that confined his wrists and dropped them to the ground with a thud. Chi-chi gawked at how calloused the warrior's hands were beneath the gloves. Like what bit of his face she had seen, it had a tan-like complexion. Somehow, he seemed more humanoid than she first imagined and wondered what the man was behind the mask.

"No matter what you try, you cannot defeat me," Raizen darkly growled. Dusk removed the belt that he wore and dropped it to the ground. "Honestly, you think that removing that stuff from your body would make a difference?"

"You never know unless you try." Dusk answered. He reached up for the mask before hesitating to remove it. Raizen noticed this and decided to take advantage to the masked warrior's weakness.

"What's the matter? Are you afraid that she might not know of your little secret?" Raizen questioned. Dusk's hands went to his sides instantly. The same hands became fists the more Raizen talked and prattled over his desire not to show Chi-chi who he was beneath the mask. "She's bound to know sooner or later that you're…"

"SHUT-UP!" Dusk yelled in defiance and lunged at Raizen. He would not allow him of all people to utter who he was. This was a horrible flaw that Dusk attempted earlier and he was falling straight into Raizen's trap.

The demon easily dodged and delivered a punch to masked fighter's face. In slow motion, the mask shattered suddenly and Dusk went flying backwards from the blow. He tumbled upon the ground during the time that blood matted his hair and face. The remaining pieces of the mask covered in both dirt and blood began to fall towards the ground. This revealed Dusk's true face that had been hidden beneath the mask the whole time.

Chi-chi, who had watched this scene from afar, fell to her knees shaking uncontrollably at the scene that had unfolded. She wished now that the secret would have been kept from her.

_**To Be Continued…**_


	10. Outmatched

**Captive Souls**

**Chapter 9  
**

Dusk felt vulnerable the moment his mask shattered from the impact of Raizen's blow to the face. Between the journey from the outstretched fist and ground, he knew that he could no longer keep the secret that he had despite his wishes. He struck the ground with such forced that he was forced to roll several times before coming to a stop suddenly. Ungloved hands dug within the earth while he felt what left of his mask slip away. It had been covered and dirtied with his blood before it joined the ground he began to rise from.

There were no secrets left to hide from Chi-chi anymore. Now she knew the harsh truth that Dusk hid beneath the mask he. The object she saw earlier dropped to the ground limp behind him; showing her clearly what it was. A startled gasp brought shame to his heart for he knew that he had betrayed the one he loved.

"G-Goku…" Chi-chi barely found the strength in her voice to utter his name. It had been over a year and for him to play games with her heart made the pain unbearable for her that moment. That name she uttered was more painful than any slap to his face. The mask had shield pain both physically and emotionally for the past few months. Now, it lays ruined upon the grounds he defended her from Raizen from.

"Now that the mask's broken, there's no reason for you to hold back," Raizen spoke mockingly. Goku no longer felt the will to fight and defend the Earth after Chi-chi learned of his secret. "Why do you not stand? Did I break your spirit?"

"Leave him alone!" Chi-chi yelled while running to defend her husband. Raizen chuckled darkly at her. She ignored him at that moment and began rambling off questions like "Why didn't you say anything about what happened?" "Why did you let everyone die?" and "Why did you betray me?"

"My dear, he was ordered to do so," Raizen spoke on Goku's behalf. It was though he were ignored or considered dead at that moment. "I threatened him greatly for harming you and he did what he was ordered to without question. Of course, this was after I dragged out the truth from his mind and found out how to break his will. When I saw how much he valued you, I wanted to ensure that I had you all to myself."

"You… you jerk!" Chi-chi snarled at Raizen. She refused to be his. Even death sounded like a better thing now than living a lie.

"And now that the stage is set, it will be much easier to just use my mind probing powers to disable you than to implant something in your…" Raizen rambled before a fist struck his face. Standing there with hatred in his eyes, Goku snarled at Raizen while his tail lashed violently behind him.

"You'll do that over my dead body." Goku hissed. Rage and anger fueled him much more now than it did moments ago. Putting shame aside, he reached out to grasp the power of a Super Saiya-jin…

…only to find himself suddenly paralyzed by a blinding pain that raked his body in that attempt. It was so sudden that Goku fell earthward once again and writhed in pain.

"The devices implanted within you seem to be doing wonders to keep you from taking me down." Raizen grinned maliciously. Striding over to Chi-chi, he grabbed the unguarded female who put up an effortless fight against the demon-like Daza-jin. "There's no use resisting what is about to happen my dear."

"Let go of…" Chi-chi yelled at Raizen before a horrible sensation filled her mind and body. A horrified and magnified scream emitted from her throat in pure agony. Raizen literally raped the female's mind with what mysterious power he had.

Those screams Goku heard during his moments earthward overrode the pain he felt in his body. Instincts screamed for him to rise on his feet and defend what was his before the monster that Raizen was took away what he treasured so dearly. Finding both footing and power, Goku lunged at Raizen with rage and knocked the wind out of him. Chi-chi found herself exchanged into Goku's arms the moment Raizen released her. He crashed into one of the remaining tall buildings that collapsed upon impact.

"Chi-chi…" Goku shook her gently in his arms. The golden aura flickered slightly due to the strain his body went through to keep himself transformed. He was barely able to ascend to the first level due to the devices that was implanted within his palms. He noticed how empty her eyes were and cursed Raizen for what he had done to her.

"You cannot save her from my Mind Paralysis," Raizen gravely spoke. The wreckage of the building flew off and broke apart during his power up. "She can still breathe, but she will not recall who you are or anyone else. The minute I kill you here, I shall take her as my partner and manipulate her to my wishes."

"You… you asshole…" Goku growled. Removing his cloak, he wrapped Chi-chi in it gently and set her down upon the remains of a marble bench covered in snow and ice before walking far enough where he could not hurt her.

Turning fully towards the one that threatened to take what was left from him, he yelled loudly; fighting the pain that shot throughout his body in the course of his ascension to the next level of Super Saiya jin. Lightning skirted off the blazing aura that almost enshrouded and illuminated the warrior in a golden light. He felt the device within him threatening to take that all away and was forced to work overtime in an effort to weaken him.

"Oh, keep powering up. You're only hurting yourself…" Raizen casually spoke towards the enraged ascended Super Saiya-jin only feet away from him.

"You'll… you'll pay…" Goku replied with gritted teeth before using what strength he had to propel himself forward towards his advisory. He felt a primal part of him wanting to torture Raizen the same way he tortured Chi-chi mere moments ago. Instead of paralyzing his mind though, he wanted to shatter what dark thoughts ran through it and cause his heart to stop beating. Perhaps that was what Raizen was going to do to Chi-chi had he not intervened at the last moment.

'_I'll kill him for hurting her! I can never forgive him!'_ Goku thought angrily at the blame he aimed directly at both himself and towards Raizen. Blows were exchanged between the two and Goku, who had been doing nicely before Raizen's power up, found himself at a disadvantage. More blows were connecting and he struggled to hold his chi up high enough without allowing himself to shift out of Super Saiya-jin 2. If he let go now, he knew that he would be at Raizen's mercy and die horribly.

"You know it's pointless to even try to kill me without access to your full power," Raizen answered. Goku recalled that this madman could pick up his thoughts and cursed to himself. "You're better off giving up and letting me have my way with your dear former partner for once I ensure she's better, she'll be in my arms."

Those words were like another slap to the face. Raizen did not pick up the telltale signs that Goku had been insulted before he yelled again. His muscles bulged and he attempted to ascend once more…

…before the aura suddenly vanished and left him in his normal state. Shaking violently, Goku looked at Raizen with fear and anger in his eyes. His breathing was labored and it took all he had to remain standing on his feet.

"The game is over. You have lost and now, I shall have your life." Raizen chuckled evilly and cocked his fist back. Goku's gaze shifted from his face towards his wife and mate's body resting on the broken debris. He had failed her and knew if she could remember, she would beg him not to give up.

'_I'm sorry Chi-chi…'_ Goku thought silently towards her and her alone. His guard was completely down and he welcomed death with open arms. That was when he felt the ground he stood on collapse suddenly for an unknown reason. The punch clearly went over his head the moment he fell. Raizen noticed the ground that Chi-chi's body rested also caved in; joining the darkness below his feet.

"Damn this accursed planet!" Raizen yelled in bitterness. "I shall have my prize!" Flying off, he decided to gather what troops he had in order to aid him on his search for Chi-chi. An unspoken challenge was issued. The game was not over and the hunt itself was on.

* * *

Goku found himself in the darkness of an old subway tunnel. Either Kami himself saved him or the planet managed to do so without him knowing. He noticed Chi-chi's body not far away half-buried in the rubble. Running over, he grabbed her into his arms and noticed that she was still alive. Pushing away the destruction, he lifted her up in his arms and looked her over. She had a few scratches; however, none were serious. 

'_Hang on Chi-chi,'_ Goku thought before running blindly down the subway. He could not afford to stay in one place for long with her. Raizen was hunting for him and if he found him with Chi-chi, he would find himself defeated easily.

Soon, Goku felt his muscles complaining and ducked into a nearby storage closet. Setting Chi-chi down upon the discarded articles of clothing, he pulled out a knife he hid in his boot. He had little time to remove the circuitry that disabled his transformation to the third level of Super Saiya-jin. Aiming the knife towards his left palm, he mentally prepared himself for what he was about to do.

* * *

"Sir, we found no signs of the Nightingale Hunter and the Mysterious Nightingale," a soldier reported. 

"Keep looking for her. If you idiots come back without either of them, then your lives are at forfeit!" Raizen yelled angrily. "And if they're both dead, then you'll wish you were never born!"

* * *

It felt like hours since Goku cut his hands open to remove the chips embedded in them. His hands were wrapped in blood stained rags and were throbbing violently. He refused to yield and release Chi chi in the hands that ached for rest. He had to find a safe haven for her first before challenging Raizen again. If anything, there were soldiers after him now and he could not risk endangering Chi-chi anymore than he already had. 

In a narrow portion of the subway, he noticed a faint light stream through the cracks that lined the wall. Stopping for a moment, he walked over almost enchanted by this light that shone through the very small space between the stone wall and the outdoors. His thoughts of Raizen and Chi-chi's mental state were forgotten the moment he noticed the full moon shining outside through the clouds that choked the skies.

A foreign part of him suddenly took control of his body; his grip on Chi-chi grew stronger moments later. His heartbeat had begun to accelerate with the heightened breathing and a rush filled his whole body. His tail, that had been crippled, twisted and twined violently under the moon's influence.

Had it not been for a whimper that tore his thoughts away from the moon, he would have transformed into what would be the pinnacle of the Saiya-jin race. His glowing red eyes fell upon Chi-chi instantly when he heard a weak moan escape her hoarse throat. When he saw her, the eyes became fully white; almost though he had recognized who she was to him. He knelt down with her in his arms and sat down with her limp body upon the ground. A foreign need filled his body to save her from what Raizen did to her earlier.

Leaning down, he gently kissed her on her lips in almost the same fashion he used when he read her mind. It felt like a lifetime ago since he last tasted her lips. That moment did not last long when he suddenly heard footsteps. Without a second thought, he grabbed her into his arms and plowed straight through the remains of the wall with his back.

Moments after the act, the soldiers noticed the wall missing and heard a horrible growl from outside. Raizen walked to the front of the collapsed wall.

"Well, don't just stand there, go get her!" Raizen yelled at them.

"But sir, he's transformed." One soldier replied. Raizen instantly killed the soldier and his body went straight down over the cliff through the hole.

"Anyone _else_ want to join him?" Raizen yelled at them. The soldiers shook their heads and lunged at the ape-like Goku. Easily, he swatted them like flies and their bodies hit the sides of the cliff; instantly killing them. In the hand that was cupped, he held the unconscious Chi-chi. "Damn you…"

Raizen lunged at the ape-like creature only to be blasted away. Before dawn's light, only one of these two men would be standing.

_**To Be Continued…**_


	11. A Faint Glimpse of Hope

**Captive Souls**

**Chapter 10**

Dawn's early light had not quite touched the savaged earth when a weak moan escaped Chi-chi's throat. Her eyes opened slowly at first for the first thing she heard was the sound of fighting. She noticed two warriors in the faint light locked in combat with injuries that would normally disable any man from fighting. However, it seemed that both of these men were fighting out of pure will to keep the fight going as long as possible.

Goku had long since reverted from Oozaru after the moon had set. He failed to deliver the final blow to Raizen in order to rid the planet of tyranny. The Daza-jin though seemed to have been hurt horribly during the past several hours. Both of them were bleeding and ignored the wounds that they obtained. To make matters worse, Goku was not even in Super Saiya jin whereas Raizen had the advantage still in his transformation of his. Thankfully, Goku was not fighting nude since the remaining part of his suit had been made of spandex along with his boots.

'_What's going on?'_ Chi-chi thought silently to herself; not really knowing who these two were due to Raizen's evil plot. '_Are they fighting for me?'_

Almost though he had been distracted by Chi-chi's thoughts, Goku turned and noticed that she was awake. Raizen noticed the warrior was distracted and took advantage of it by shoving Goku into the tree. The spandex tore from the sharp bark and drew blood along with a painful cry. Adding to the list of wounds, Raizen threw a sharp right hook in Goku's face before releasing him. Falling to the ground, Goku looked weakly towards Chi-chi. His body was screaming for rest despite his instincts wanting Raizen dead. The evil tyrant was just too strong for him though.

"If you're done trying to get up, I suggest you yield to death," Raizen boasted.

"N-never…" Goku coughed up blood. Raizen kicked Goku in the ribs before delivering a punch to the face. The snow and mud made the wounds sting horribly for Goku.

"You're not even a match for me anymore," Raizen snorted before turning on heel and walking over to Chi-chi. She looked at him with fear in her eyes. Something inside of her felt afraid of him and did not trust him. His voice softened slightly, but he hid it under façade in order to fool the human female. "Come along my dear. We cannot stay on this accursed planet with no life."

"I…" Chi-chi began to say. Raizen extended his hand to Chi-chi to take. If she went with him, then maybe this would be easier. Before she could dare meet her hand with his, she heard a hiss escape the other warrior's lips.

"Chi… Chi-chi… don't…" Goku muttered weakly. True he had been a horrible father and husband, but the last thing he wanted was Raizen to get his ultimate wish. If he was not stopped, then the universe would be nothing more than an empty shell. "If… if you go, then… he'll win…"

"Win? Win what?" Chi-chi questioned in a trembling voice. Her hand that had been extended drew close to her again and she looked at Raizen with uncertainty in her eyes.

"Don't let that Saiya-jin fool you! He's trying to make you join him in order to ravage your body!" Raizen growled.

'_I wouldn't do that,'_ Goku telepathically responded. He would have spoken again; however, his voice was raspy from what yelling he had done during the night. It took what he had in reserves to make himself heard. '_He's wiped out your memories and wants to wish you immortal. You may have forgotten who I am mentally, but deep inside, your body and heart remembers me.'_

Chi-chi held her head in confusion and out of a headache. She was torn between Raizen and Goku and she screamed in frustration. Raizen noticed Goku had been holding his hand out to her and stepped on the Saiya-jin's arm; dislocating his shoulder. Goku cried out in agony and Chi-chi looked up in pure horror. She couldn't trust Raizen because of something that screamed wrongness.

"You… you kicked him while he was down…" Chi-chi muttered standing upon her feet slowly.

"Yeah, so what?" Raizen spoke in a tone that was not like the one he used with Chi-chi.

"I can't trust you," Chi-chi concluded.

"So, you wish to die with him? Then so be it." Raizen spat before lunging at Chi-chi.

Goku felt helpless watching the demon charge at Chi-chi. Before the fist could dare strike, Chi-chi dodged the blow before delivering one of her own. Raizen had not expected the female to have any fight in her; especially when she had her memories erased. This surprised the Earth-raised Saiya-jin due to the fact that the female had improved greatly.

"Chi-chi…" Goku muttered weakly. His eyes slid shut and consciousness fled his body.

* * *

"You cannot beat me!" Raizen roared. He threw another punch that Chi-chi ducked under and delivered a counterstrike. The Daza-jin had not anticipated her skill to be that good due to the fact that she avoided fighting before. Now, it seemed he was being defeated by the very female he wanted as his partner. 

"I don't know who you are, but you had no right to beat the Saiya-jin up," Chi-chi spoke in an angry tone.

"Your memory of him will eventually fade away and you will be at my side whether I have to kill you here or drag you to Namek unconscious."

"Memory? Then you erased my memories?" Chi-chi heard a chuckle that confirmed this. She yelled angrily and punched Raizen in the face. Hard. He flew into the remains of a tree and fell to the ground. Chi-chi gathered her chi in her palm and angrily looked at the Daza-jin laying there.

"You bitch! I'll personally fuck you the minute I have you!" Raizen growled before attempting to stand. However, he suddenly realized that he had been pinned by a tree and had no time to move it. "Oh shit…"

"Go to hell." Chi-chi muttered before releasing the blast. The blast struck him and he writhed in agony. Turning around, she walked towards Goku and picked him up. She noticed the discarded cloak and reached down to grab it. Flying with Goku in his arms, Chi-chi left the battle field.

* * *

Goku's eyes slowly opened and he noticed that he was still alive by some odd miracle. He felt a wet cloth touch his face that aggravated the wounds. Wincing, he noticed Chi chi had been tending to him. 

"Are you alright?" Chi-chi asked in concern. Goku noticed the worry in her eyes and wondered where Raizen was.

"Is he dead?" Goku asked Chi-chi.

"I think so. He was pinned under a tree and I fired a blast at him…" Goku's eyes widened and before she could ask him anything further, he threw himself over her. She felt him shake from the impact that he took and noticed smoke pouring off his back. His eyes were empty and he looked even more helpless than he did on the battlefield.

"Run…" Goku uttered before he fell into her arms. Tears filled her eyes and despair in her heart. She wanted to deny this feeling; however, she could not.

"**NOOO!"** The body that she had held fell to the ground. He looked so pale and lifeless that she couldn't deny the fear she felt.

"Pity, I killed that bodyguard you call a Saiya-jin." Raizen muttered. "Now it's your turn my dear…"

"You killed him…" Chi-chi cried. She felt like she lost a part of herself that could not be replaced. "YOU KILLED HIM!" Raizen had no time to react when Chi-chi fired a blast straight at him. The blast stung despite how weak she was at that moment. "YOU BASTARD! I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU FOR KILLING HIM!"

"Are you telling me…?" Raizen began before another blast cut through the remains of the armor on his leg. "Damn you bitch…"

"I won't let you live!" Chi-chi yelled and gathered the chi she had left. Firing it at Raizen, the evil warlord dodged the blunt of the attack. Falling to the ground, she knew she failed to take him out. She was at his mercy now.

"You're not going to hell before I…" Raizen began to say before he suddenly felt a blast pierce his chest. Chi-chi's eyes widened when she noticed Goku barely on his feet when she assumed that he had died. "Curse you…"

Raizen and Goku both hit the ground hard after that final attack. This time, the warlord's death seemed true along with Goku's. Chi-chi looked at her husband with tears in her eyes.

"No… you can't…" Chi-chi sobbed sadly. Goku closed his eyes and concentrated. He only had enough strength left to ensure his wife and mate's safety. Chi-chi was taken by surprise when they appeared on an alien landscape.

"Tell them that Son Goku sent you… they'll help you… remember..." Goku uttered before he fell silent. Chi-chi felt no pulse. He was dead. Her protector and husband was dead. She cried out for the whole planet to hear her misery and sadness. Broken-hearted sobs soon became silent. For a long time, Chi-chi laid by the body of her deceased husband that she could not remember. She did not want to leave him; however, his words kept ringing in her ears.

Hours seemed to pass before Chi-chi found the strength to stand again. Despite the despair clinging to her heart and soul, she wanted to remember who she was to him and why she felt this way towards him. She barely had much strength to fly and was forced to walk most of the way. She soon came across a village and noticed the Namek's gazes fell upon her.

"Who are you and why are you here?" One of them spoke. Chi-chi was nervous. She had forgotten what Goku had said for her to say.

"I… I'm Chi-chi… and… I was sent here…" Chi-chi muttered rather uncomfortably.

"Sent here? By who?" Another asked.

"Son… Son…" Chi-chi could not remember the other part. She was nervous enough with these men around her. They could easily kill her if they were warriors.

"Son? You mean Son Goku?" The first one asked. Chi-chi nodded. "Why? What's the matter?"

Chi-chi explained to the Namekians what had transpired from what she could remember about the fight. She explained that an evil man had mortally wounded Goku and he used the last of his strength to get Chi-chi to safety. The children that had been playing outside noticed the elders gather and ran over.

"What of the Earth's dragon balls?" The elder spoke.

"I… I wasn't aware… of there being dragon balls… on Earth…" Chi-chi admitted. The Namekians talked amongst one another. They did not trust Chi-chi at all and seemed hesitant believing her tale.

"If you're truly from Earth, then tell me why you came?"

"I… I was told by Son Goku… that if I came to you… then you can… help me remember…"

"I think she's…" The elder started before the children ran up to her.

"Elder, are you going to help her? She looks sad and defeated." One of the Namek children asked.

"Sacho, get away from that creature!" A Namek yelled.

"Why should I? She did nothing wrong." Another Namek child replied. "If she really knew about the dragon balls, she would have killed us. Remember the stories you told us of a monster named Frieza killing heartlessly? Has she done that to any of you?"

Tense moments passed before the elder sighed. Yes, he recalled Frieza's villainy and this female did nothing to harm them. She even spoke of Goku and from her appearance looked like she had been through hell.

"Very well," the elder answered. "We'll help her remember so she can tell us more about what transpired. Everyone, gather the dragon balls."

* * *

"_You cannot escape me my dear…" Raizen's voice echoed in her mind. Chi-chi ran through the forest away from the voice. She felt utter fear and horror when she noticed a masked man appear._

"_Hang on," the masked man muttered before grabbing her. Chi-chi fought and struggled in his arms. She did not trust him and he released her. Falling towards Raizen, she cried out to Goku…_

…only to awaken from her nightmare moments later. She seemed plagued by these nightmares that she had for the past few nights now. The Namekians had almost gathered them up for her to use. Providing what food and clothing they could, Chi-chi thanked them and assisted them with what she was able to do. She helped the Nameks plant seeds and tended to the children when they wanted to play games. For an odd reason, Chi-chi saw children flicker through her mind before they vanished; one resembling that of the late Goku.

When the seven dragon balls were gathered, Porunga was summoned. The first wish was to restore Chi-chi's memories. Upon the wish being granted, Chi-chi fell to her knees crying. The Nameks were worried that Porunga had harmed her; however, they noticed tears running down her cheeks. After what felt like an eternity, she gathered her strength and asked that the next wish could be to resurrect everyone killed by Raizen and his men.

"**THE TASK WILL TAKE A BIT OF TIME,"** Porunga confirmed before he fell silent in concentration. The Nameks who had tended to Goku's body after Chi-chi pointed out where he was. They made sure that his body was treated with respect. Chi-chi looked over to his body in hopes that he too might rejoin the living. What felt like an eternity passed before the second wish was finished. Chi-chi's face turned into that of a frown when she realized Goku had not been revived. "**WHAT IS YOUR LAST WISH?"**

"Can you bring Son Goku back to life?" Chi-chi pleaded. The Namekians translated it to him.

"**I shall, but know this: he will never be allowed to be resurrected again if he is to die."** Porunga warned.

"Why?" Chi-chi interrupted.

"**THIS I AM NOT PERMITTED TO TELL ANY MORTAL OF THE MATTERS DISCUSSED." **Porunga muttered before he started on his task. It felt like forever until Goku's eyes opened. Chi-chi ran over to Goku and threw her arms around him. She cried in his chest while he held her awkwardly. For the moment, he did not feel comfortable around her.

"Goku?" Chi-chi looked up at him in worry. She thought that he wanted this; however, she noticed how distant he looked.

"We should go home," Goku muttered before wrapping his arms around her waist. The Namekians knew something was troubling the Earth-raised Saiya-jin's soul before he left with the female. Only time would tell if he would explain what transpired with his wife.

_**To Be Continued…**_


	12. Inner Struggle

**Captive Souls**

**Chapter 11**

The moment she was set down on the decaying earth, the arms that held her firmly from behind left her without a trace. Chi-chi turned to see Goku had vanished from behind her without any warning. Almost calling out his name, she heard the warriors call out her name from behind her. Turning, she saw that they were alive and well thanks to Porunga's power. For a brief moment, she forgot about Goku's disappearance and ran towards her sons. Burying her head in the crook of Gohan's shoulder, she released tears of relief and joy that had been welled up. Goten, being the younger of the two grasped Chi-chi's skirt and reassured his mother that all was going to be alright.

"Is Raizen gone?" Piccolo queried. Chi-chi could only nod. She did not feel up to explaining the situation yet with the others. "What happened?"

"Later… I'll explain later…" Chi-chi sobbed.

"Mom?" Gohan questioned before he felt his mother go slack in his arms. She had fainted for the time being and hopefully when she awakened, she would give the others answers.

* * *

Elsewhere, Goku sat on a cliff side thinking of what he had done in over a year. He had emotionally and physically betrayed his wife, family and allies. If they knew what he had done, they probably would have shunned the warrior. In all honesty, he would have been better off dead than alive again and forced to repent for his actions. 

**_'They'll only hate you now…'_**

"Shut-up…" Goku muttered and dug his fingers into the tuffs of hair. The calloused hands shook nervously; showing a side of the Earth-raised Saiya-jin never witnessed before. This was not fear he felt, rather a painful truth that his subconscious uttered causing him to feel angry towards himself.

**_'She'll never accept you the same way again. I doubt even your children will.'_**

"Stop…" The tail that had been resting on the ground became tense and rigid. The fur stood on end; the only sign that one would witness coming from behind a man in such distress.

**_'I bet even Vegeta would like to kill you now. After all, you damaged his pride deeply…'_**

**"THAT'S ENOUGH!"** Goku's sudden outburst caused his hair to change blonde for that brief moment. After the moment subsided, Goku muttered a string of curses under his breath for what he had done to those he considered his allies. He couldn't go back expecting them to forgive him. After all, he was the reason they died in the first place at the hands of Raizen's soldiers.

* * *

The sunset was considered the most gorgeous thing any human seen that night on Raizen's ship. Since the town was in ruins, the warriors hi-jacked the ship in order to live on it for the time being. It would take time for the survivors of the chaos and the warriors to rebuild and start over from scratch. 

It was at that moment Chi-chi began to come to on one of the medical beds. Sitting up, she noticed Vegeta sitting next to her. For an odd reason, she almost expected him to be training or scouting; however, he seemed almost though he wanted to inquire about something.

"Vegeta?" Chi-chi looked at him confused.

"Where is he?" Vegeta questioned.

"Huh? Where is who?" Chi-chi asked.

"Kakarrot," Vegeta growled. "I didn't mention it to anyone else, but I'm sure he's the reason you had us resurrected."

"He… he is… but…" Chi-chi stammered. Her fingers dug into the sheets and honestly, she still did not feel ready to answer any questions.

"That bastard abandoned you didn't he?"

"Abandoned? No…"

"Then explain why he left shortly before we arrived."

"I… I can't…"

"You shouldn't keep answers from us woman. Kakarrot's not going to be found if you keep what transpired to yourself."

"Vegeta… you might…"

"I 'might' what? Spit it out!"

"You might kill him and we won't be able to bring him back again!" Chi-chi blurted out.

"What prattle nonsense is that? We have the dragon balls and…" Chi-chi shook her head at this. "Why do you assume that he cannot be brought back by that method?"

"If… if I tell you, promise you won't think he's betrayed us…"

"What? How could he betray us?" Vegeta was taken back by Chi-chi's words. Did Goku do something he shouldn't have done?

"Promise me!" Chi-chi practically begged.

"Fine, I won't think that." Vegeta agreed. Truth be told, he'd rather rough the third-class warrior before demanding answers from him. However, since he wasn't here, he would have to listen to the woman without harming her. After all, he owed his life to her after enduring nearly a hellish year of torment with very little food or water.

"Well, he's…" Chi-chi started to explain.

* * *

"Hey, I just realized that dad's not back," Goten absentmindedly spoke out of the blue. 

"Yeah, you're right," Gohan agreed. "I wonder where he is right now."

"I hope he comes home soon. I miss him."

"I hope so too," Gohan ruffled his younger brother's hair before staring out the window at the horizon. _'Dad, where are you and why aren't you here?'_

* * *

"You mean… that clown…" Vegeta seethed with anger. Had it not been for the promise binding him, he would have gone out and smacked Goku in the face several times before sending him to King Yemma again. "He's the reason that we've suffered? That we were hunted?" 

"It is, but he was forced to because of Raizen." Chi-chi confirmed.

"You should go find him before he does anything foolish," Vegeta commanded.

"But I don't know where he is," Chi-chi admitted.

"You're closer to him than anyone else, so it should be obvious where he's at." Chi-chi nodded before rising to her feet. Running out the door, she ran down the hallway towards the entrance of the ship and flew off into the darkening skies.

* * *

It was not until the waning moon rose that Chi-chi landed outside the house where Goku spent his first decade. She knew that he would be here before she even opened the door to the house. Upon entering the small shelter, she noticed him curled up on the floor in the ragged clothes he had left from the battle. He wearily lifted his head before looking away. 

"Why are you here?" Goku questioned softly.

"To bring you back," Chi-chi answered truthfully. She did not wish for him to continue to run away after his involvement with Raizen.

"I can't go back. I should still be dead after what happened. If I was dead, then…"

"Why would you being dead make things right when it tore up this world? You protected me despite betraying us and following Raizen's orders. Had you not, then none of this, not even the people of Earth, would be alive right now."

"I just wish that none of this ever happened." Goku admitted. Chi-chi wrapped her arms around his neck from behind; startling the Earth-raised Saiya-jin. Her head rested on his left shoulder.

"So do I, Goku. So do I…" Chi-chi murmured before she closed her eyes.

_'Why? I would have figured she would have hated me, but why does she act so indifferent?' _Goku thought before sleep claimed him and left him devoid of pleasant dreams.

**_To Be Continued…_**


	13. Can't Run Away Anymore

**Captive Souls**

**Chapter 12**

After enduring a harsh and trying winter, the resurrected and the survivors and revived people began to rebuild their lives. Most of the warriors banded together to clear the rubble off the streets and plow the fields. Vegeta, not wanting to dirty his hands over doing these things, assisted Bulma in the technical part of the job of re-powering a city.

While this was going on, Chi-chi noticed every now and then a figure watching over her on the cliff and knew that Goku was making sure she was alright. He still had not returned to the others due to the fact that he felt like an outsider to them. No one besides Vegeta had any inkling that she had been secretly met him at night to comfort the Earth-raised Saiya-jin. She had attempted in vain to rid him of the nightmares he had before she returning at dawn without being missed by anyone that would need her.

Now that the spring was coming, her nights with him are growing shorter and she knew sooner or later, someone else would know that she wasn't on the ship the entire night.

_'Why don't you come down here?'_ Chi-chi questioned telepathically. _'No one really blames you for what you've done…'_

_'I'm… I'm still not comfortable with the idea…'_ Goku admitted. Chi-chi had tried to have the Earth-raised Saiya-jin try talking to Gohan at least, but at the last minute, he chickened out. He thought that they would blame him for being their cause of suffering; which wasn't the truth since he was a pawn.

_'They're not going to think that. Gohan and Goten ask about you daily you know. Your friends would have accepted what had transpired and forgiven you. As for Vegeta, I can never figure him out in the slightest.'_

_'Me either. I'm still not ready to return though.'_

_'When will you be ready?'_

_'I'm not sure… excuse me…'_ Goku vanished from the cliff's top. She sighed before returning to planting seeds.

* * *

Late one night, Goten woke to footsteps and noticed his mother heading towards the exit of the ship.

_'Mom?'_ Goten thought silently before he woke Gohan. "Gohan! Mom's heading somewhere!"

"Huh? Where could she be going at this hour?" Gohan questioned.

"We should follow her," Goten exclaimed.

"Good idea," Gohan rose from bed and dressed before they left the ship after their mother.

O-O

Chi-chi landed outside the house like she normally would each night before walking to the door. Not far away, Goten and Gohan landed and watched from the bushes.

"Why would mom come all the way to a…" Goten started to say before Gohan covered the boy's mouth.

"Shh…" Gohan warned.

A door slid open slowly and both boys saw that Goku was standing there looking exhausted and defeated. Chi-chi hugged him softly while their eyes noticed their father was in poor shape. He had lost weight and looked weaker than he used to be.

"Goku, you're not doing well and it would be wise if you go back," Chi-chi pleaded to him.

"I said it before, I'm not sure if they'll ever accept for what I did," Goku muttered.

"I wonder what that's about," Goten whispered.

"I'm not sure, but it sounds like dad did something that he's shouldn't be blamed for." Gohan observed.

"…you're not getting enough sleep and I'm worried that you're going to waste away to nothing." Chi-chi continued. "Is that what you want? For Raizen to win?"

"Raizen?" Goten said a little too loudly before Gohan had to cup the boy's mouth shut. Of course, they were revealed by this name uttered a bit louder for the Earth-raised Saiya-jin to hear easily.

"He's not winning, he's…" Goku paused for a moment; hearing Goten's voice. "Gohan! Goten! Come out!" The bushes moved and Gohan and Goten stood up. Chi-chi was surprised that her boys had followed her out here.

"Daddy! Whatever you did, I'm sure you didn't mean to do it!" Goten explained. True, he didn't mean to do it, but he still felt like he was to blame for some of the deaths that he took with his own hands.

"You don't understand what I did though!" Goku retorted. He wanted to run away or be dead at that moment rather than face his children. What would they think about their father being the murderer and helper of Raizen?

"It would help if you told us father," Gohan asked. "We want to help, but carrying this without telling us what it is will end up devouring your strength."

"Alright," Goku caved in. "Come inside. I'll tell you about it."

* * *

Hours passed and the remains of the fire burned down to burning ember. Gohan and Goten had learned of the story and sat there with their eyes wide open. Goku rested with his back to the wall; feeling worn from telling the tale of his forced betrayal by the hands of Raizen.

"We… we can't hold you responsible father for what you did, but why did you run away from us?" Gohan questioned.

"I wasn't ready to return because I…" Goku couldn't really get much more out. He did not wish for the people of Earth to look at a former hero being the murderer of millions of lives. He had the blood of innocent on his hands and despite how often he tried to wash his hands, he would still smell, see and hear the people he murdered. Suddenly, distortion fell upon Goku and had not Chi-chi been there, he would have hit his head against the floor.

"Daddy!" Goten cried.

"He doesn't look very good," Gohan noted.

"He refuses to eat and has fits. We need to take him back now before he gets worse," Chi-chi admitted.

* * *

_The landscape was scarred with signs of battle. Goku was beside himself fighting Dusk instead of Raizen; the evil warlord was nowhere to be seen. Both warriors had torn clothing while the mask remained on Dusk's face. No matter how scathed his body became, the mask seemed flawless and untouched by either fist or blast thrown towards the cloaked warrior. It was almost though it was made of an unbreakable material that was unlike what had shattered during Goku and Raizen's fight. The battle between them seemed like it had last for days and there was no sign of either one of them wishing to back down._

_"How can you truly protect this world?" Dusk questioned. "You're pitiful and have to rely on those around you to give you strength."_

_"I'm not pitiful!" Goku yelled at the masked figure; his aura intensifying into a golden one. Unfortunately, he was not able to transform into Super Saiya-jin in the slightest. It seemed almost though he couldn't reach it due to this figure's crushing power._

_"You are to blame for their deaths…" Dusk motioned to the dead bodies of his allies on the ground. The last person Goku ever wanted to see in the pile of rubble was the blank stare of his wife looking emptily in the heavens with her face fixed in that of horror._

**_"NO!"_**

A horrified yell echoed through the empty room. Goku sat straight up in pure shock and horror breathing hard. He had once again awakened from one of the many nightmares that plagued him. The sight of being on Raizen's ship almost made him believe that he was still living the nightmare in reality. Attempting to stand, he felt his legs give out before he fell to the ground with a thud.

"I wouldn't try to run clown," a familiar voice said from around the corner. Goku's eyes widened when he saw Vegeta appear from behind the wall and look at the younger Saiya‑jin with anger in his eyes. Looking away, Goku felt guilt in the pit of his stomach. Why didn't Vegeta just let him die? Why did he spare his life?

"I can't stay…" Goku barely managed to get out.

"You have any idea how much that woman's been pining over you? She's spent the last several nights now next to you while you recovered in one of the medical tanks on the ship. Had I not put you into one of them, you would have soon succumbed to starvation and died."

"What if that's what I want?" Goku turned; his eyes flickered wildly. If he had the strength, he would have attacked Vegeta; however, he recoiled from the needle moving slightly in his arm. Ignoring it for the moment, he looked angrily at Vegeta for an objective to why the Saiya-jin Prince refused to kill him where he was.

"Honestly, is that what _you_ want or is that what _Raizen_ wants you to do?" Vegeta questioned. Goku found himself at a loss to answer the question and looked down.

"I… I'm not sure anymore."

"Stay here. Your mate will come here with food. And don't you dare try to escape because you won't get too far." Vegeta warned before leaving.

_'He treats me like a prisoner. I guess I should be treated like one after what I did.'_ Goku thought silently.

**_"He's probably planning to kill you when you least expect it."_**

_'If that's true, why does he wait?'_ Goku looked around the room trying to find a way out only to see the door his only escape route. Getting up off the ground, he curled back up in the hospital bed with his back to the door. He wasn't in great shape to try to run and he knew that if he attempted to do so, Vegeta would drag his ass back in there without any effort.

* * *

"He's awake?" Chi-chi questioned.

"Yes, but he's not acting normal. I think you will need to spend time with him woman," Vegeta snorted. Chi-chi grabbed the tray and ran out towards the medical room.

* * *

Goku did not need to turn around to know that Chi-chi had entered the room. Her soft footsteps against the metallic floor were quickened and before he knew it, she was sitting in a chair behind him.

"Are you hungry?" Chi-chi asked.

"A bit," Goku turned over. What he saw wasn't the wife he married, but a weakened version of her. "What happened to you?"

"You made me think I was going to lose you," Chi-chi admitted. The tears silently ran down her cheeks; almost though she was afraid to full-heartedly cry in front of her husband and mate in disrespect.

For once, Goku was at a loss of what to say or do to help her. He wanted to comfort her and say that he wouldn't leave her; however, he still hated himself for what he had done to her and the others on the planet. The people of Earth would never forgive him for what he had done to them and of course he couldn't truly blame them for the trouble he caused.

"Chi-chi…" Goku was barely able to get it out before timidly pulling her into his arms. The tray of food crashed onto the floor and Chi-chi would have picked it up had Goku's arms not firmly wrapped around her. A low purr escaped his throat in an attempt to comfort and reassure the Earthen female.

**_To Be Continued…_**


	14. Finding Comfort

**Captive Souls**

**Chapter 13**

Days passed since Goku's forced return to the others. He still kept his distance and whenever Chi-chi was busy, Goku would find something to do to pre-occupy himself while his body recovered from the point where he was close to starving to death. He had tried once to escape only to be caught by Vegeta who half-dragged, half-carried Goku back to the room.

"Honesty, I said you wouldn't be able to leave," Vegeta growled warningly at the younger warrior and set him down on the bed. How Vegeta had managed in doing so without bruising any part of the Earth-raised Saiya-jin's body was beyond anyone's guess. Normally, Vegeta was the type of person that would be forced to take the extreme route in order to get his way.

"Why don't you just kill me already?" Goku blurted out. He instantly regretted even saying these words when he saw the Saiya-jin Prince's face fixed upon his own with confusion on his face. It was though the thought of taking the third-class warrior's life did not even cross his mind.

"Kill you?" Vegeta spoke of this almost though it was a foreign concept. "If those were in my intentions, then you wouldn't have been brought back to this room. Honestly, you think I didn't feel a shred of guilt taking the lives of those who couldn't even fight back? I still carry that guilt Kakarrot and you shouldn't blame yourself for what you did when you lacked your memories."

"How do you know how I feel?" Goku shouted angrily at Vegeta. "I could have done something differently, but I was forced to do it!"

"Forced? In what way were you forced? Were you _forced_ to do it to protect your comrades? Were you _forced_ to do it in order to avoid starvation?"

"I… I was threatened with the end of my life… never to return with the use of the dragon balls… beaten to the very inch of death each time I disobeyed…"

"You think you were the only one who's suffered a punishment where death is an escape from your captor. If that were true, then you would have never been able to escape your captor even long after his own life expired."

"I…"

"Kakarrot, stay here and finish recovering." Vegeta commanded, turning his back to the younger warrior. "When you're back to full strength, I want you to help rebuild what you destroyed. We will not cheat and use the dragon balls to wish everything back to the way it was before this happened. If you want to repent for anything you've done, then help these people fix the problem you created."

"Vegeta…" Goku softly spoke. This stopped the Saiya-jin Prince from leaving. "Thank you."

"You're fortunate to have a forgiving mate. If she were a Saiya-jin, she would have taken your life without hesitation for betrayal." Without another word, Vegeta walked out of the room; the door sliding shut. It was after the door shut that Goku was alone with his own thoughts.

_'He won't kill me because his past is similar to mine…'_

**_"Only he wasn't a coward that hid after being free from Frieza's hand."_**

_'He didn't have people depending on him like I do.'_

**_"That's only an excuse. You protect those selfish heathens so you wouldn't feel undesirable guilt for letting yourself down."_**

_'They're not heathens. They're…'_

**_"Weakling humans that deserved nothing more than to die. Including that one you call your mate…"_**

_'She's not weak!'_

**_"Tell me then why she went out of her way to protect those weaklings. That proves she's one also."_**

_'…'_

**_"You don't deserve their forgiveness when you could easily crush them with your power."_**

_'ENOUGH!'_ Goku forced himself to banish all the ill-thoughts that filled his mind. He did not want to listen to them anymore whenever there was no one around. Slowly rising to his feet, he decided that a shower was in order. It would be better than having to not hear anything besides the voices screaming at him to obtain vengeance.

* * *

Unaware of her husband's mental battle, Chi-chi continued to sew new clothes. Ever since she found a safe haven of cloth left over despite the destruction of the city, she had spent the last few hours creating new clothes for herself and her family. Other people took after her and began making clothes with whatever cloth that they could find; some going as far as just stringing it together with various parts of cloth and cutting it apart. Unlike them, Chi-chi spent more time making sure that the cloth held firmly rather than fray and fall apart in time.

"Hey mommy! Is it done yet?" A child questioned to another mother. This caused Chi-chi to look up at the little boy and the mother. Instead of a pair of clothes, she was making a make-shift stuffed bear for the child.

"I'm almost done sweetie," the mother replied warmly to her little boy. Picking up what buttons they had, she sewed them onto the bear's face in the form of eyes and a nose before filling it with one of the shirts that Chi-chi had spent time making. This made Chi-chi grow rather irritated at the woman's selfishness. After this move, she sewed the back of the bear up and cut the thread after securing it firmly. The boy moved by this finished product presented to him hugged his mother before grinning in pure delight.

"Thanks mommy!" The boy smiled before running off.

"Hey you!" Chi-chi yelled at the woman.

"What? I was only making my son a stuffed bear," the woman replied.

"That shirt was for my son!"

"Who cares if it was for your son? My little boy's been crying since his puppy died and I'm not going to take another minute of it."

"That doesn't give you the right to take my son's shirt to use for your damn child's plaything!"

"You're just angry that I did it because your son's wearing nothing but rags like the rest of us!" That did it. Without any restraint, Chi-chi slapped the woman with utter rage. She was barely able to keep her strength in check to ensure that the woman survived that slap to have a bruise afterwards.

"How dare you say such a thing?" Chi-chi glared angrily. "You ought to be ashamed of yourself for what you did selfishly when I spent a year's time protecting all of you from Raizen!"

"You let us die anyway, so what's the point?" Before Chi-chi could dare smack the woman again, two arms wrapped around the female warrior's shoulders and was dragged off.

"Let go of me!" Chi-chi wailed angrily at her captor that held her from behind. "She doesn't deserve mercy for what she's done!"

"Calm down!" Piccolo countered. "She may have been in the wrong place to say those things, but you shouldn't sink down to her level and assume that it's okay to cause a riot."

"Still, she…" Chi-chi attempted to defend herself in vain. If she had been calm, she would have realized that it was pointless to fight against one of the humans that had survived the chaos that had taken place. The words took a bit longer to reach Chi-chi before she went slack in Piccolo's arms in frustration.

"Still nothing. Now gather what you have and go back to the ship where your husband's at. I'll see if I can find more of this 'fabric' you humans use to create clothes." Piccolo ended the argument. He released the calming Chi-chi back onto her feet near the doors of the ship. Glaring angrily at the Namekian that broke the cat fight, Chi-chi grabbed the basket containing the articles of clothing she spent time creating and walked onto the ship rather irritated.

* * *

Lying in bed dressed in the plain clothing that he found in one of the barracks, Goku laid there staring at the ceiling. Despite how clean he felt, he smelled the acidic blood almost though it clung to his skin's pores. It made his stomach nauseous to the odor; almost to the point where he could consider himself anorexic.

The door's opening distracted Goku of those thoughts and he did not need to see who it was that walked into the room. His distinct hearing had memorized the footsteps that Chi-chi made on the floor. He sensed irritation from her though this time around; almost though she was angry at him. Almost unconsciously, he wanted to shy away to avoid her wrath. Whether she was angry at him or not made him fear her and he wanted to get away in his weakened state.

"Goku?" Chi-chi questioned upon noticing him shaking violently. The anger about the woman's selfish deeds flew out the door and worry replaced the anger scrawled on her face moments earlier.

"G-go away…" Goku barely was able to get out of his mouth.

"Goku, what's wrong?" This wasn't like her husband to say this. She reached out to touch his shoulder only to have him pull away.

"LEAVE!" Goku shouted this time around; not caring at the moment if he were to harm her feelings or not. Chi-chi stared at him another moment before walking out of the room, her heart broken by this sudden verbal attack. Her world was shaken and it was getting out of control.

Outside in the hallway, she leaned against the wall before she slid down to a sitting position. The unwanted tears that she held within herself during her visits with her husband began to trickle down her cheeks. Burying her head in her lap, she softly cried alone out in the hallway away from his sight so she wouldn't burden him anymore heartache.

* * *

_Once again, Goku found himself facing against Dusk and he seemed worn out oddly enough compared to how he was before. This confused Goku for the last time he fought against this odd doppelganger, he had the upper hand. The mask had cracks in it; however, it refused to break apart._

_"Will you continue to deny her?" Dusk's voice asked._

_"Deny who?" Goku questioned._

_"Her." Goku followed Dusk's gaze and saw Chi-chi laying there almost in the same position she was in after Raizen had left her in with his mind-paralyzing maneuver. The same desperation attack had left her with no memories of him and nearly cost both of them their lives._

_"W-what's going on?"_

_"Like her, you had the same thing done and were forced to harm people with no recollection of why it was wrong. Do you want to continue living with the sadness in your heart, knowing it's hurting her too?"_

_"I… I can't live like this…" Goku started to rise back onto his feet despite the weakness in his body. He wanted to be the husband he was prior to the events that kept him from those he loved with all of his heart. If he didn't reclaim that redeeming quality, he would continue to fail to be the man that his wife and mate wanted._

_"Then stop running away and face the truth…"_

Almost though the dream shifted to the world of waking, Goku found himself on his feet near the door where he saw Chi-chi curled up against the wall looking utterly defeated. He gently picked her up in his arms and carried her limp body into his room where he laid her in the bed he had slept in for days. Her eyes slowly opened completely void of hope before he purred reassuringly.

"I'm sorry… It's all my fault…" Goku muttered before burying his face in the crook of her neck.

"No… no it's not…" Chi-chi weakly whispered in his ear. "Raizen made you do those things and you shouldn't carry that guilt anymore…"

"I'll try not to Chi-chi, but it'll be hard." Goku admitted.

"Don't say you'll 'try' not to. Say you will." Chi-chi corrected.

"I… I will…" Goku stuttered, not used to saying 'will' when his own will was broken thanks to Raizen's taint. He felt Chi-chi's hand twine with hers; almost though it was an unspoken promise being made between them. His tail wrapped around her waist and drew her closer to him so he wouldn't feel alone in his struggle to overcome the nightmare. He couldn't take it all alone. Not anymore.

**_To Be Continued…_**


	15. Acceptance

**Captive Souls**

**Epilogue**

_"Chi-chi, wake up,"__Goku shook the female to no avail. Her empty eyes looked heavenward past the Earth-raised Saiya-jin. Almost though it was the only warning he had, he felt pain rake up his spine when he felt a sharp object scrape against his backside in a brutal way. Turning in pure shock and horror, Goku saw Raizen grinning evilly at Goku._

_"You cannot save her," Raizen chuckled darkly. "She'll never be the same ever again. And it's all your fault."_

**_"NO!"_** Goku yelled; the nightmare instantly dispelling. Ever since Vegeta had talked to him, Goku had sought Chi-chi for comfort.

It had been two months now and Goku had long since joined the others in rebuilding what he and the aliens had destroyed during the course of a year. The nightmares still plagued him; offering him glimpses of his past and showed how much the cold-hearted alien had taken away from him. Had he won, he would have not been able to save Chi-chi and he would have been condemned to hell.

No matter what, Goku wouldn't allow the brainwashing that Raizen did to affect him and cause another calamity far worse than what the Earth could take. He was almost tempted when Chi-chi was knocked down by another male.

"Watch where you're going," the male growled at Chi-chi. Instantly, Goku grabbed the male by his shirt; a snarl escaping his throat.

"Goku! Let him go!" Chi-chi yelled at her husband in a worried tone. Had she not said anything, she would be sure Goku would have torn the male in two. Seconds later, the male was thrown down to the ground with minimal damage.

"I should just kill him," Goku darkly spoke. Chi-chi was surprised by these words that Goku said casually like it was not a problem to him.

"What's wrong with you? You're never like this before what Raizen did to you. What made you change?" Those words instantly made Goku snap out of the angered state he was in. Did he actually say that he was going to kill?

"I… I don't know." Goku admitted and bowed his head. He was losing the mental battle and knew that if he didn't do anything soon, he might lash out. "I… I'll be back." Before Chi-chi could dare stop him, he vanished thanks to Instant Transmission.

"I honestly wish he could have taught me that. Oh Goku. You were doing so well. What's happening to you?" She looked up in the cloudy sky that threatened to rain upon her at any moment.

* * *

Goku appeared silently on the alien landscape and walked towards a hut. Once again, he had no other choice but to turn to mystical means. Before he reached the door, a pair of eyes had fallen upon him; almost though the figure was watching the entire time. 

"So, what do I owe you the visit this time?" a cryptic voice questioned.

* * *

Night fell and it had been hours since Chi-chi had seen Goku. She had extended her senses to try to find her husband to no avail. It was though he had vanished off the face of the Earth. A very cold feeling filled her soul. What if he committed suicide or left because of his anger? She hugged her knees closer; wanting to deny these thoughts that plagued her mind. 

_'Please don't be dead,'_ Chi-chi silently prayed while she drew the covers closer to her. The other side of the bed felt empty like her soul at that moment. _'I wouldn't like it if you were gone again.'_

* * *

**_"You are to destroy! If not, then I will ensure you are not to be reincarnated!"_**_ Raizen's voice yelled within Goku's mind. The Earth-raised Saiya-jin heard this and struggled against the bonds that held him captive. He cried out when he felt something dig into the palms of his hands before consciousness fled._

_'I don't want to remember this anymore…' Goku mentally struggled against the memories he had to face. On one hand, he had managed to overcome anything in the past; however, these memories would not leave him easily as he wanted._

**_"What is my mission?"_**_ Goku heard himself, rather Dusk question Raizen._

**_"Your mission is to capture the Mysterious Nightingale alive. She is the hindrance in my plans."_**

**_"Why though?"_**

**_"If she is to continue, she will make it so we cannot take this planet."_**

**_"Is… is this wrong though to take a planet that doesn't…"_**_ The words were not finished and almost though he was re-living the pain, Goku felt a whip crack against his bare back thanks to Raizen._

**_"You will do as I say and not question it."_**_ Raizen warned._

**_"As… as you wish my lord…"_**_ Dusk's voice weakly uttered from behind the mask he wore._

_'I rather forget all the brainwashing…'_

**_"If you wish to know about Son Goku, then I'll tell you this. The Son Goku you know is dead."_**

_Moments after Dusk said these words, he thought he saw pain behind Chi-chi's hardened eyes. He was ordered to capture her and yet, he did not because she had gone out of her way to prepare a cake for his youngest son's birthday. He had lied to this woman so she would not continue to mourn for her husband's death. Just so he could protect himself behind the mask. So he could continue to play Dusk and cause more pain._

_"…then remember the pain I caused her…'_

**_"The devices implanted within you seem to be doing wonders to keep you from taking me down."_**_ Raizen grinned maliciously. Striding over to Chi-chi, he grabbed the unguarded female who put up an effortless fight against the demon-like Daza-jin. **"There's no use resisting what is about to happen my dear."**_

**_"Let go of…"_**_ Chi-chi yelled at Raizen before a horrible sensation filled her mind and body. A horrified and magnified scream emitted from her throat in pure agony._

_'It's my fault and I…'_

**_"I HAVE DONE ALL THAT I CAN. IT IS UP TO YOU."_**

Goku's eyes opened weakly and he looked up at Porunga. Vegeta had said not to restore things the way they were, but he wanted to ease the brainwashing so he wouldn't do anything to harm anyone; even his wife.

"Thank you." Goku muttered weakly. "I have no other wishes."

* * *

Goku wasn't prepared the moment he entered his room and heard the soft crying of his wife. Worried, he crossed the room and pulled her into his strong arms. Minutes felt like hours before she calmed. 

"Chi-chi, is something wrong?" Goku questioned.

"I… I thought you were…" Chi-chi whispered against his chest.

"I went to see Porunga to attempt to rid myself of the brainwashing." Goku admitted.

"Why?"

"I was hurting you and everyone else unconsciously without realizing it. If I didn't, then I would feel guilty for causing you pain."

"You should have told me. Otherwise…"

"Otherwise what? I wanted to kill him and I want to stop thinking like that."

Chi-chi gently kissed his cheek. "It's not that hard to be yourself you know. It's much closer than you think."

A quizzical look was in his eyes before he realized what she had meant. He was close to it and had he gone down the path of destruction, he would have never been able to grasp it. Reassuringly, Goku smiled softly; finally able to accept that despite what he had done, he would be forgiven if he asked.

"Thank you Chi-chi. Thank you for saving my soul." Goku purred softly. Nothing would tear him apart again. He had endured the trials that Raizen had thrown in front of him and overcame the demon in him.

**_Fin_**

**Authoress Note:** Well, this was a rough ending, but I made it. I hope that this tale was worth the read and hope that you will all join me again for another tale. Until then, I hope all of you are satisfied with this ending and continue encouraging me so I can continue writing these stories for all of you to enjoy.


End file.
